Volterra: Fixed At Zero
by Sage94
Summary: Two girls on a trip across Europe make an unexpected stop in an Italian city in the middle of a festival. A tour guide mishap leaves them wondering what dwells inside the walls of Volterra. What will the Volturi think?
1. Chapter 1: Volterra

Chapter 1: Volterra

It was my first day in Italy. My school was taking the art students on a trip across Europe. Our group has so far been to Switzerland, France, London, and now we were stopping in Italy.

We were on a bus headed to a city I really didn't care for. I just wanted to go to Rome and the Vatican. I believe my teacher said we are entering the city Volterra.

"Kids, we'll have to walk the rest of the way cause the city doesn't allow cars inside. We're touring the clock tour museum, then spending the night, however, we leave first thing in the morning." Said Ms. Ketola, the art teacher.

I suppose I'll tell you about myself. I am a student from Canada on a trip across Europe, as you already know. I'm in grade twelve at a school that shall remain private. I'm five-foot-nine, I have really long black hair I don't want to brush all the time, I like to read, I'm native, I don't like homework, but I like the idea of school. Just not the work. I suppose I'm pretty, but I don't like to brag or anything. Modesty is a good thing I think, so I don't do the whole make-up business.

"I should really take a better look at the program schedule…" I said. I thought we'd only be staying for a couple hours.

"At least you have yours. I dropped mine in the French Riviera." Said my best friend Kai. She was an interesting one. We were friends since the womb, maybe before creation, or in a past life.

I went to grab my carry on, which held an extra pair of clothes, and my toiletries, and walked to the back of the bus to change. I locked the door, and took off my sweat pants, which were full of crumbs from our breakfast stop. I put on some dark blue jeans, and a black long sleeve v-neck. It looked bright out earlier, so I slid on my green-rimmed sunglasses.

I sat back down next to Kai and straightened out my shirt, and tried to smooth down my hair.

"Hey Autumn, do you have any deodorant? It's supposed to be freaking hot. And why are you wearing pants?" Kai said to me. Yes, my name is Autumn; Like the season. Whoop-dee-doo.

"It doesn't matter what I'm wearing. I have a high tolerance for heat. Native, remember?"

"Being native doesn't affect that ability." She said smartly.

"Yeah, well it should," I said back, "And you just be quiet. Pale-ey."

"Blackie."

"Not black."

That was one of many of our pointless banters. We were cool like that.

"So are we leaving soon?" I asked Kai.

"She said in a few." Kai said back.

* * *

"Ms. Ketola, what the heck is going on?" I asked. There were people in red cloaks, everywhere. We had entered the city, and were a really confused bunch of children.

My teacher turned to the whole group of roughly sixteen students very excitedly, "Class, I wanted to keep this a surprise, but we are in the middle of a festival that celebrates the passing of Vampires. I believe every year they gather in the main plaza to celebrate. They wear red capes, carry red flags, and some wear fake fangs." She explained.

"Freaky," Kai whispered to me.

"Please, this festival is a joke. If I wanted to see this I could have gone to a Dungeons and Dragons convention. Vampires? Really?" I speculated, whispering back into Kai's ear.

"Whatever, this sounds like fun. Where can we get the cloaks, Miss?" Kai said aloud.

"There are more than a few gift shops if you want to get a cloak. Meet back at the bus at twelve, so we can head to the entrance of the museum." Ms. Ketola left in a hurry, probably to a bar. Hey, I wouldn't want to handle all these kids either.

"Let's go! I want a cloak." Kai said, pulling me towards the market.

* * *

We entered the fourth and final store I wanted to walk in. I honestly hate shopping.

"Look, Autumn, they have some in stock!" She exclaimed, tugging on my arm.

"Yeah, I see them." I tried to sound enthusiastic.

"There's only one red one though." She said.

"I'd take a purple one if it made you happy."

"Great, you can have the darker red one." Kai responded happily. She handed me one, and we went to the cashier.

I tried to count out their currency, but was having some difficulty. I ended up probably handing him way too much, but I just wanted to stop shopping.

"Alright? Lets get to the festival." I said impatiently. I walked out the stuffy shop and wrapped the crimson cloak around me. I felt so goddamn emo compared to the nice shades of red around us.

Kai led me in between hundreds of people, and didn't stop. We didn't even know what we were looking for. It was so loud, and

I looked to the side up, at the clock tour and it was almost noon, just a couple minutes. I sighed and was about to let Kai know we had to go, but under the clock tour I saw this really hot guy, taking off his shirt.

What the fuck? Not that I'm complaining, but that was weird. I looked around, and it didn't look like anyone was paying attention.

"EDWARD!" I heard someone yell.

I couldn't see anyone, as I turned in a circle. A girl, probably my age, shoved me aside, and ran away. More of the crowd encircled me, and I couldn't see why that bitch was in such a hurry.

"Wow, really?" I cursed to myself.

"You okay?" Kai yelled, pulling me up by my arm. It was still noisy as hell, but she managed to yell over it.

"Yeah, just some chick pushed me. Its fine. Let's just get back to the bus."

We walked back, and I took of the cloak, cause it was dragging across the cobblestone, but Kai was still excited and kept it on from the time we arrived at the bus and still when we were in line for the only tour of the day, and the Clock tour.

"So you're the group booked for this afternoon?" Asked the lady at the front, with a nice Italian accent. She was sitting behind a desk, and computer screen, chipper and happy about something. She was pretty for sure, but smug in a way that bugged the crap out of me.

"Yo, Kai let's dip out for a sec. I have to pee." I whispered.

"Alright, but I don't want to miss this whole dang tour just cause of your bathroom break." She said. I slapped her shoulder.

Making sure the lady didn't see us behind all our peers, we opened a random door, and walked down it. Personally, I think my sneakers make weird slaps against the marble floor. I found a sign that vaguely looked like a washroom sign, and walked behind it.

It must have been for show, cause all I found was a seat with a hole in it, with a stall.

"Uh, Kai, what is this?" I said, my voice making a mild echo in the 'washroom'.

"Probably an ancient latrine."

"Must be." I said. "That's a pretty deep hole though. I might as well go."

Kai patiently waited for me to pee, I finished and then we just kind of chatted.

"So why do you think we stopped here?" Kai asked.

"Ms. Ketola probably picked up a deal with the tickets. She's a thrifty one." I said, knowingly if I might add.

"Yeah, but It was a good find. This is a pretty sick building."

"I suppose…" We just sat and chatted some more about how we're going to dread the rest of high school.

"We should get back to the group." Kai finally said. We'd been gone for more than twenty minutes. "I told you your bladder problems would hold us back." She joked.

"Pfft, it's your talkative nature. Let's hurry though, Ms. Ketola might freak out." I said, rushing my walk.

We walked to the main entrance cracking the door open. The only people in the room were the receptionist and a couple. Kai was about to push it open, but I tugged her hand back.

I heard something. A faint scream maybe? I checked back in the room, and at the couple.

Hey, it was the pair from earlier. The guy with his shirt off, and the woman who shoved me to the ground. He was holding her in his arms. His eyes reached mine through the doorway, and gained a surprised look. I stepped back from the door because I wasn't aware I was that visible. I looked back at him, approaching the crack again, and he was trying to tell me something with his eyes. They were hard to read, but held a tinge of sadness.

"Kai, I think… we should leave…" I whispered slowly.

"Why? Why can't we just walk by?" She whispered back.

"Something's wrong." I stated. I looked around. I ruffled my black hair, and turned in a circle. "We need to peace."

"Is the tour over or something?" She asked annoyed.

I looked back through the crack and the guy nodded at me. Somehow leading me to believe he could hear us.

"The tour is definitely over." I said pensively.

There was a long pause with me just standing there, thinking of reasons for why it would be a bad idea to stay.

Kai started her fits of laughter, so I had to cover her sounds.

"You can be serious." She said to me. "What are you afraid of, the vampires?"

"The what? Of course not. Call it an instinct, but something is definitely wrong." I said. I stared through the crack for what I'd hope to be the last time. I must be freaking out of my mind.

_Hey, guy over there. Yawn if you can hear this._ I tried to direct those words over to him. He wasn't looking at me, but he definitely yawned.

_Dude, I need you to do something more direct. Snap your fingers, do jazz hands!_ I felt silly as I closed my eyes and clenched my fists to concentrate on forwarding these thoughts to him. I looked at his face, and he turned to look at me. His brow was cocked high, but he nodded at me.

Holy shit, no way. He motioned with his hand to shoo me away, to leave.

I pulled away from the door, and looked at Kai.

"We _definitely_ need to leave." I said, pulling her along a different hallway.

"What? Fine then." She said, as I pulled her with me anyway.

I had to find a way around the receptionist's desk. I dragged Kai along several hallways. I eventually let go, since she made it clear to me she could walk on her own. As she said it, 'I'm not a cripple, Autumn.' I chuckled nervously, and we continued on. Soon though, I started to realize that we weren't going anywhere, but actually I felt we were being led on a downward slope by these hallways.

I gave a nervous cry.

"What exactly do you think is going on?" Kai said.

"Kai, I really would appreciate it if you wouldn't laugh at the following; I think we're in big trouble. I heard screaming. I'm pretty sure this isn't a haunted house. And don't you think Ms. Ketola would have tried to find us by now? We've been gone well over a half hour." I said seriously.

Kai looked like she was processing this really hard. Then she spoke, "Let's say you're right. But what do you think the 'trouble' is?"

"Something fatal." I said back.

"Guns?" She asked.

"I was thinking of the more supernatural." I remembered the guy from earlier.

Another long pause. "I… Believe you." She said, continuing walking down the hallway.

I did a mini whoop, and followed her. We'd be out in no time now.

Down a couple more hallways, we were still avid and ready to get out of this place. For a moment, we thought we were going lower beneath the ground level, but we felt the air become warmer, and a light at the end of the tunnel like hallway.

"Closest thing we have to an exit we have so far," Kai said to me excitedly.

I was really exhausted from the long walk, but Kai was really elated.

I took a deep breath and basked in our small victory, but halted. I sniffed the air. And again. It smelled really metallic.

"K-Kai?" I said. "Kai!" I said slightly louder. "I don't think this is the exit…" She was almost at the door.

"Kai, get back!" I screamed.

She turned her head, her happy grin fading slightly from her face, but not deterring her sprint towards the door. "What was that?" She said, pushing through the door.

"Get back!" I yelled. I started hauling ass after her stupid self. I tried, I really tried.

The door pushed open revealing harsh bright light to my eyes. I shielded them, but I was too slow to stop the sounds from reaching my ears.

Boy did Kai scream. I couldn't see what she did, but I really didn't hope to.

"Kai?" I whispered. I hadn't realized I was crouched into a ball. I stood easily and said her name again.

Kai walked in, I could hear her footsteps, "Hello?" She said.

What? Why the hackin was she saying hello. Something was wrong.

"My dear, you're a bit late, aren't you." Said a musical voice. Definitely male.

**This is my new story. Yeah, creative right? Another vampire story. I hope you kind of enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mythology

**People are actually reading my story? It takes a while for them to catch on… I thank you all for reviewing and alerting yourselves of my story.**

Chapter 2: Mythology

"What's going on here?" Kai said.

The door shut behind her, and swung back and forth, I was afraid whoever was in that room.

"Kai, I don't think that's the exit." I whispered. Unfortunately I didn't think she could hear me.

I crawled towards the door, and I could feel the damp floor wetting my clothed knees.

"And what drew you here, my dear?" Said the musical voice again.

"N-nothing, just looking for the exit." Fear was evident in Kai's voice.

"Oh, won't you stay?" He said again. He sounded closer. I felt so blind.

Kai didn't say anything back. I can't imagine her fear; mostly because I was beginning to doubt anything was wrong at all. It sounded normal in there. Kai started screaming (I stand corrected). I tried to crack the doors open, but they were clicked sharp. Not locked, but it would make a big noisy deal if I opened them. I had to work up some nerve for what I was about to do.

I stood, backed up, took a running start, and kicked the door in. Which is a lot harder to do in a real-life situation. I don't know what possessed me to do it, other than a will to know what was behind the door, and a teensy bit of adrenaline.

Oh right, I had to save my friend.

"Kai!" I yelled, making my favourite fighting pose. I had never actually thought I'd get to use it. And I did not have a game plan.

There were warm chuckles, bordering dark, resonating the room at my display. It was silly, I admit. I looked around the room. It was circular, and there were people scattered around it. At the helm, there were three thrones. Was this some sort of medieval theatre?

"What the fuck is this?" I asked to myself.

There was a huddle around something. No, please not her.

"WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS DOING?" I screamed hysterically.

I tried to jump at the group of people circling Kai. I knew it had to be her in the middle.

Something gripped my shoulder and slammed me down to the ground, catching me mid air. I touched my chin to my chest to avoid hitting me head. But that didn't stop the pain swimming to my shoulder.

After I hit the ground, something lifted me up, and I was spun onto my front, and dragged by the collar of my shirt to the thrones. It was a hassle just to look around, everything blurred at an impossibly fast pace. It was like trying to read the signs on the sides of speeding trucks.

I groaned and huffed out a breath I couldn't let go whilst being fucked up by that invisible force. But once I loosened my neck and straightened out my breathing, I began to stand.

I felt a foot step hard down onto my back, making me 'oof' in response, and land back on the ground.

"Lively ones, aren't they?" Said the same stupid musical voice.

_Who were they?_

"How did they scurry away from their group?" He said, closer to me. I looked up, and he was staring very fascinated at me. I'm sure I looked none too happy, and for that, he laughed at me.

I spat on his shoes.

"There is a little bit of spice in this one, isn't there?" I had a very weird feeling he wasn't talking about my attitude.

"Where's Kai?" I said.

"Felix, don't be rude, let the lady stand." He said.

I looked behind me at 'Felix', and elbowed him in the gut. But I think his abs bruised my wenis.

I got a good look at the man in front of me, as Felix's hand lifted me up by my shirt. He was impossibly creepy, yet somehow beautiful. His black hair was nowhere near as long as mine, and ten times straighter. Mine bordered wavy.

And his eyes. His eyes were blood red. They focused on me intensely, and I had to twitch back in discomfort. To this, he tilted his head to the right, and smiled deviously.

"Kai, your friend?" He said, turning towards the thrones. I really wanted to kick him.

"She just walked through the doors. And I could hear her when I ran in. Where is she?" I asked frantically. I managed to add some pizzazz and attitude, that I heard after I said it. I hoped he didn't hear the attitude because no one likes to hear it. Even this blood shot-eyed terrorist.

"Right… behind you." He said.

I glared at him before I looked behind me, and around Felix. There was Kai, her mangled body on the cold, marble floor.

"What kind of sick bastard… Who are you people!" I shouted. I whirled around at everyone, before leaning down at her body.

"Aro, what are you doing? Just kill the girl." Said a gloomy voice from high above.

I turned to glare at the owner of the voice, a man sitting on the far left throne, with black curly hair, and a stony face.

I leaned in to whisper in Kai's ear, I felt her chest rising and falling faintly. "Kai, you're gonna be okay. I'm gonna get us out of here, and save your life. I know CPR and First Aid," I tried to joke while I checked her wounds out: bites on her calf, throat and shoulder. I tried to sound brave but it sounded like I was about to cry.

"Felix, keep her away from that thing," 'Aro' said.

I wish I paid more attention to my surroundings, for the same huge fellow from before, Felix, pulled me off of Kai. I wrestled a bit, turning myself so that I was pushing his chest away with my fists, but that only made the crowd in the room laugh at me. Felix was built like a machine.

"Get off me!" I said, but the crowd was still amused at my struggles. I got blood all over his face and soaked into his black suit.

Then, I remembered that like all men, he would have a sweet spot. So I kicked him where it the sun don't shine, and he crumpled.

I jumped off him, but couldn't get very far, before he pulled me back by my hair.

"Felix, I am in a very happy mood," Aro said. "We have already fed." Then he added, "That's not to say we are not yet satisfied, but I would like to hear her case before I kill her."

"Before you— What are you?" I said. Felix, along with the help of another person on my shoulder.

"No doubt a human, even a thick one, would have guessed by now." The white-haired man on the right throne said.

"Caius, settle down, she is only a girl." Aro said calmly. "You know the word, girl, so say it." Again, gently.

"V-vampire." I blurted. Again, it was a moment where I didn't know what made me say the word.

Suddenly, I heard a rumble on the ground.

"Interesting…Kai…" Aro mumbled. Apparently my revelation meant nothing, as Aro was more concerned with my friend.

I turned to look at her body, very much alive and convulsing. Her body made sloshes against the marble pooled with blood.

"What did you do to her?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing, but I would very much like to find out…"

I had to rip myself away from his pull to look at Kai. She was sprouting hairs from her body, ripping her flesh and clothes, but not bleeding. She was transforming... A wolf?

A badly wounded wolf at that. Not to mention huge.

There were many hisses in the air, and Kai began to heal herself, her bites knitting together very slowly. I looked at all the vampires in the room. "What is she?"

No one would answer as Kai writhed on the floor, and Aro pulled me away from her, as if protectively. His arm across my torso awkwardly. I pushed my hands against his arms, and he released me to his left.

"Could it be? A child of the moon…" Aro said with wistfulness.

"It is not yet the full moon, Aro." Caius said. He rose out of his seat. He seemed especially angry, contrasting Aro.

"Nor is she what we think she is…" The other, Marcus said, also rising from his seat. The two came to Aro's side, and observed. When I looked at them, Caius was the only one who paid me any heed: a condescending glare. Actually, I don't think it was a glare, just his face.

"She smells," Said an arrogant girlish voice. I looked to the owner, a little girl with shoulder-length blond hair. Her hostile demeanor scared me, which was embarrassing since she looked about four years younger than me.

"Yeah, well she's all bloodied up thanks to you things." I said brazenly.

"No, I mean, She smells, like a wet dog." I was going to punch this little girl, and tell her to go back to mommy, but I decided it wouldn't be too smart.

"Just somebody please help her!" I yelled. Specifically at the three threatening figures standing beside me.

Kai was flickering from the wolf back to a human. I wanted to cover her up, but Aro stuck his arm up, and she settled as a human, barely scarred by her injuries now.

"Demitri." Aro said, flicking his wrist.

Demitri picked her up, along with the cape she wore on the ground, draping it over her.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked, with vast concern.

The three began conversing, at a speed I could not understand. Caius looked ultimately pissed, Aro was chipper, and Marcus looked… suitably bored.

"Hey! Hey! I asked you a question!" I said. Probably wasn't a smart thing to do, but I did it anyways.

They seemed to be purposefully ignoring me, because I figure that vampires had cool abilities to be able to notice me, right? I was about to tap one of them on the shoulder, but the white-haired one, Caius, gripped my hand, with just enough force to make me whimper and fall. But he held me up.

"We have no further use for this one." Caius said to the room, relinquishing his hold on my wrist.

**Again, I'd like to express my gratitude. :) thank you readers. I hoped you maybe kinda liked it.**

**I promise it won't be so cheesy. Cause I was kinda cringing, wondering how this plot is gonna work out… Yeah, this is all from scratch :/**


	3. Chapter 3: You'll Never Know

Chapter 3: You'll Never Know

"No, you can't! You can't kill me!" I said quickly. Quick as I may, they had me by my throat, kneeling.

"She's nothing but a burden Aro." Caius said.

"I can help!" I cried. The nails of the hand holding me from behind were digging into my neck. Felix had cold hands.

"There's nothing you can offer us, girl." Caius said to me, angrier.

"But no one knows her better! I bet I can find out why she's the way she is before you." I almost couldn't hear the words, I talked so fast.

The dick-head Caius scoffed at me, but Aro gained a devious emotion. He can't be taking the 'bet' seriously. Can he?

"Patrons, it looks like a challenge. Our dear Caius against this humble human." Aro said proudly, but mostly he sounded amused.

"Aro, you can't be serious. She's not even a sixteenth my age." Caius argued.

"Humor me." Aro said. He probably wanted to see me fail. Which was reasonable. They probably all did. "The conditions, young lady!" Aro asked, and then chuckled, likely at the thought of asking _me_ the state of affairs.

I thought about it. I knew nothing about the extent of their powers. They could hold all the information of the world for all I knew; they are vampires. I need something that will keep both Kai and I alive. But they could talk it out of Kai… wait, that's it!

"You can have no contact with Kai." I stated smartly. I folded my arms across my chest and smirked.

"And what about you?" Marcus said, interested in the return policy. But still glum.

"Uh, isn't the fact that I'm human enough?" I said, less confident.

"No." Caius hissed.

"Well, it would be an unfair advantage if you could possibly have the world at your fingertips. So me being human _is_ enough." I said.

"And if you lose?" Aro asked giddily. I swear, he's like a reserved toddler. Wait, that was an oxymoron.

"How about we eat you." Caius said sourly.

"Done!" Aro exclaimed, placing his hands together. He said it so fast that no one had time to exchange anything more.

The two shared a long intense stare down, before Caius glared at me and blurred out of the room.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't know how to have fun!" Aro said, coming to my side.

So we're friends suddenly? I don't get it. He could probably find this all out by his lonesome.

"Uh, sir, if you don't mind me asking… What the hell just happened?" I said nervously.

"My dear, we haven't had this much excitement in ages."

Oh, so I was just a toy… I was expendable, and just a vessel of amusement.

Aro flicked his wrist and I realized that everyone had left. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of knowing your name." He said with forced politeness.

"Autumn." I said simply. Wasn't much to it.

He looked at me intently as if there was more to say. Right, the terms of if I win. Which I am hopeful for.

"So… What if I win?"

His eyes narrowed a fraction, and smirked. "Clever, aren't you."

"Well I don't want to go into this blind. And answer the question."

"One thing from us, the Volturi."

"I'm sorry, the what?" I said, choking on a laugh.

He frowned, creasing his pasty face. "That would be the name of our association. As I was saying, you get one thing from us."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. What the heck was I supposed to pick? It's not like I don't have any ideas. I have plenty. Ranging from them leaving me alone, to letting go of Kai. I just couldn't decide.

"Does it have to be decided now?" I asked.

"No, of course not!" He said comically. Maybe what I picked didn't matter, because he certainly didn't seem to care. His cockiness could be used to my advantage.

He started to walk away, and I was relieved for a moment, but I had no idea what to do. "Hey, Aro, what am I supposed to do?"

"At this point is really doesn't matter to me what you do. I would just really like it if your friend receives her diagnosis." He said nonchalantly. "However, I have wondered…" His voice drifted off as stopped walking to look into my eyes.

I noticed his blood-red eyes carried a milky white film over them. It irked me, I'm not sure why. As I wondered this, he blurred to appear in front of me, grasping my forearm lightly.

"May I?" He asked, with a Cheshire cat smile.

"You may?" I said confusedly.

He pulled my arm closer, therefore the rest of me as well. He pulled back my shirtsleeve, which was way too long for my arm. Aro grasped my hand, as if to give me a handshake, but placed his other hand over it. His white hands were ice-cold. I wanted to pull away, but I felt an interesting pull in my head. Like tiny threads of thoughts. I murmured a discomfort, but something happened.

I was pulled into myself. It's odd to describe. I—I was floating around in my head. I saw Aro prodding around in my subconscious. He was looking at things that even I had forgotten; The time I was too little to go on the rides at Disneyland; the moment where I took off my training wheels. And he went into more personal things. Like my first crush denying me a dance at our grade eight graduation. Every thought I'd had of everything was laid bare before his eyes.

'_Go away,'_ I think I said it, but I couldn't be sure.

I could feel his devious smile. I felt him pushing his way into more things. Private things. My first kiss. My mom leaving my dad. My dad drunk, not driving me to school. Living with my grandparents for a while.

Everything I'd tried so hard to suppress, he pried open with a crowbar. And now he'd seen the tangled mess called my life.

But that wasn't what he was looking for.

'_I said no contact with Kai!' _ My thoughts echoed all throughout my mind, I could feel it.

I grabbed a hold onto his subconscious form, and pulled him away from the further disclosure. I can tell you it's not easy growing up the way I did.

I felt us get sucked back into reality. I could tell that Aro was used to this.

"Autumn Morningstar." Aro said smugly, yet holding onto his creepy demeanor, and wide red eyes. Those two words now apparently held weight.

"This package doesn't come without a little wear and tear." I said dismally. I folded my arms across my chest.

"I saw nothing that would _help_ you in your quest."

"That's none of your business. I'll get it done." I said with heavy determination. "And what was that you just did?" this time I asked fearfully.

"It's a special gift of sorts." He said secretively. Honestly? Cut the mystifying crap.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, closing my eyes, and yawning.

I'll have to be careful next time. No more touching anyone.

"So where do I go, Aro?" I asked. "Aro?" I looked around, and he was nowhere in the room. "Fuck it."

* * *

I have been wandering around this building for a bit. After a while, I started to notice a trail of blood on the floor, and figured the only one clumsy/seriously hurt enough to make such a mess would be Kai. I wondered why these vampires weren't licking it up.

The corridors were filled with more light and warm air up here. It was pleasant, but still held something that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Eventually this corridor led to a single door. She better be in here. I need to hurry up with my bet.

I knocked on the modest wooden door. I was very surprised when Demitri answered.

I glared up at him, and tried to move around him.

"She needs rest." He said, grabbing my upper arm and looking at me. He didn't sound too concerned, just as if he were reading the morning paper.

"I'm not stupid. Now get out." I said sweetly. I slammed the door in his face, even though I knew he could easily break in.

I turned to the rest of the room. What the fudge? It was huge and lavish and all those expensive words, but mostly medieval. Why all this for Kai?

There she was in the middle of the bed with most of the sheets pulled back, just asleep. I approached her, and moved her brown bangs out of her face. I kneeled beside her. She looked like she was sweating hardcore, from the looks of the sheet covering her.

I felt her forehead, and was shocked backwards. She was burning hot. I felt her shoulders and they too were scorching.

"Kai?" I whispered.

I went to the other end of the room, by the window; there was a bathroom. In one of the cupboards, there were towels, and I grabbed a cloth, ran it under cool water. I went back to Kai, who was still sleeping, and put it on her forehead.

"This'll cool you down," I said.

She stirred a little, and woke up, sitting bolt upright. She smacked her head into my nose, and I fell back.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She said weakly. She hissed in air once she saw the blood leaking from my nose.

"It's okay." I said, covering my nose, as if it would help.

I ran back to the bathroom, and grabbed another cloth and wiped my face. I stooped over the sink, and plugged my nose, tilting my head down. This would definitely slow me down, since I felt like I ran face-first into a brick wall. Just shake it off, Autumn.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked from outside the bathroom.

I hesitated, "y-yeah. Just give me a couple minutes." I tried to sound forgiving.

The flow of blood eventually slowed, and I wiped off the remainder of blood on my face.

I walked out and sat down next to her on the bed, "So why'd you get the room, and not a dungeon?"

"I can honestly say I have no idea. Not complaining though; does this look like a face for a dungeon?" She asked, pointing to her face. Kai was gorgeous, that was a fact. She had brown-layered hair that reached her shoulders, and poufy lips to die for. And blue eyes. Despite the jokes, I could tell she was scared shitless, much like myself.

"Yeah, I could use a nap." I could already feel my muscles relaxing from sitting on the soft bed. "So does this mean I can use the facilities for a shower?"

"Go for it. That guy, Demitri, said it would be alright."

I went back to the bathroom, but realized there was only a copper bathtub, but turned the taps on hot anyways. It would alleviate my bruises just the same.

This place was stocked, man. I found some Epsom salt and shampoo in the cupboards, along with a bathrobe. Do vampires need all of this?

After the tub finished filling, I got naked and slipped in. It was heaven, let me tell you. I couldn't feel a thing, but warmth.

After an hour, I only started to feel bad for leaving Kai alone, forgetting the circumstances. I toweled off, and walked over to my pile of clothes. On the way there, however, I noticed four bruises on my shoulder through the vanity mirror. Where fingers hand grabbed, there were bruises. I checked under my hair on my neck and saw similar ones. I stomped my foot in place, like a kid.

I was about to complain to Kai, when I heard a knock at the door. Not my door, but the door of where Kai was.

"Kai, don't answer it!" I shouted, half annoyed. Me and the Volturi had a deal.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I'm grounded from my laptop, so you're all lucky this is out at all, thanks to my ninja typing. Wow, I'm too cool.**

**Also, I'm done work, so if I get ungrounded, I can write more :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Father Sky

**I feel bad for doing this, but my versions of the Volturi characters are totally different. Marcus= Ben Barnes. I like the guys they picked, but I thought they would all be attractive looking, you know? Not that they weren't brilliant. Mike Sheen was awesome; I would have never guessed he could play Aro… As well as Jamie Bower for Caius… I suppose this is where I shall ask your opinion on the guys summit chose for the Volturi.**

Chapter 4: Father Sky

I rushed to put my clothes back on. Of course I couldn't do it before the door opened. Felix and Demitri. Why them?

"Hello?" I asked angrily.

"We've come to apologize for our actions." Demitri said in a clear English accent.

"Yeah, well we don't—" I started to say, but Kai cut me off.

"Thank you." She said kindly. She had of course pulled up the covers.

Demitri appeared to beam when she spoke to him, and it disgusted me.

"Your welcome, my lady." Demitri said. My lady? What was this?

And Felix? Well he was giving me the ol' death glare.

"And what are you looking at, you big oaf?" I muttered.

"Nothing of any significance." He stated coolly. I couldn't help but revel at his incredible height, despite his rotten attitude.

There were a couple odd instances where Demitri and Felix wouldn't stop looking at Kai, so I had to stop it. "Okay guys, we got your apology, now get out." I said, shooing them out the door.

I sighed when they left, leaning against the door, but I wasn't satisfied. Had Aro sent them to check up on us? That was likely.

"Kai, you stay here, I'm going to get some answers." I said. I opened the door gingerly, and went in pursuit of the two vampires. Honestly, I don't think Kai had a choice; she had no clothes.

"Yeah, kay, I'll just stay here…" She said.

I saw them turn down another corridor, taking their time, talking about something. I couldn't hear, cause they talk really fast, which bugged me. Where's the common courtesy? I'm trying to save the day here.

They took more and more lefts, rights, rights, and lefts that I forgot my way back. Then I realized they probably knew I was following them, and led me astray. Bastards.

I sighed and turned around, and hoped I found an important looking door. I had to walk a little further, but I found a door that fit important.

I heard it creak as I opened it, and I cringed, hoping whoever was inside didn't hear. It looked like a library on the inside. I went further into the room, and decided maybe I'd find something good to read about these _Volturi._

It was an old room; with little light, but still vast in the structure. There had to be over hundreds of thousands of books.

I sighed. At least show me a directory.

Instead I found that there were labels on each shelf. Now I only needed to find an Italian to English dictionary. Great. I sighed and sat up against a bookshelf in despair.

I heard a rustle of paper. I looked through the bookshelves and spotted the bottom half of a cloaked figure sitting in an armchair, reading a thick book. Shit, they probably know I'm here.

"I know you're here." Said a gloomy voice. I guess I was correct in my assumptions.

I jolted back into a bookshelf, but I composed myself. I walked into the view of the man, no vampire, sitting reservedly in his spot. I can imagine the awful mess I must have looked.

He looked upon me, closing his book, and setting it on the table beside him. His eyelids were lazily half open, like the owner didn't care.

"Uh, hi Marcus." I said meekly.

He only looked seemingly uninterested, yet I squirmed under his gaze still. I wonder if I did something wrong. Was I supposed to bow?

"I can only guess you are looking for Aro." Marcus finally said.

"Well, yeah… Can you tell me where he is?" I said timidly.

He got up lethargically, and I dared not speak. "I could end this, you know." Marcus said threateningly.

I gulped. "I know." My voice rose at the end.

"However, I will not defy Aro and Caius their enjoyment." He said. His voice was calm and airy, and musical rolled into one.

Maybe he didn't feel like I was reacting like a normal human being, but I just realized how attractive he was. Why was this the first time I noticed? The more I thought about it, the more I supposed everyone here was beautiful. Except for the milky film covering his eyes, like Aro's, and probably Caius. It marred his face as good as any scar. The creepy white made it seem like they weren't looking at you.

"Oh, well good, I guess." I said sarcastically, but still remaining meek.

"Well is there something you need?" He said expectantly, as if he had something better to do. I wouldn't doubt it.

"I just—do you know where I could get information about, you know, werewolves?" I said.

"I will not take any part in this deal you have made."

"Not even a little advice?" I bargained.

Marcus looked around, as if there might be someone listening. "You have made a foolish mistake to challenge Caius. He will not stop until he finds out what ails your friend." He said sullenly.

"Why is he so determined?" I asked. Not as if beating me was enough.

"It is more than you." He said mysteriously.

"So is this one of those things he'll have to tell me?" I asked glumly.

"I suppose it would make for more suspense if you had to wait for him to say." Marcus said.

"Anything else you can tell me about yourselves? The Volturi?" I asked, this time turning around to look for a chair.

I think this is a breakthrough. Just by looking at him, I can tell he doesn't change expressions much. Is that a cocked eyebrow I see? "I promised I wouldn't interfere." He said, pretending to be uninterested.

I was practically jumping out of my seat. "You're a really bad actor, you know. Tell me!" I said.

He looked down, chuckling. "I expect you know a little?"

"Well, obviously you don't sleep in the day."

He looked at me, same bored expression back, "Did you want to know about the Volturi or Vampires?"

"Volturi, sorry."

"The Volturi began as a small coven consisting of myself, Caius and Aro. We were born at similar times. Soon after being reborn, Aro changed his younger sister, Didyme." He gained a nostalgic tint to his voice, though his expression never changed. "There is one thing you should never forget: Even more so than Caius will ever be, Aro is a very determined man." Marcus said so seriously, I had to nod my head to let him know I understood. "He wanted more for our small coven. He sought out many talented vampires to fight for him, to end the Romanian legacy."

"_Romanian_?"

"Yes, the Romanian era ended roughly by the seventeen hundreds for good. Their reign was a swift and easy death."

"But that must've gotten rid of Dracula…" I said glumly, with a hint of a joke.

Luckily for me, he didn't catch the 'joke', "Dracula is purely fiction, child. Today we have plenty of guard and special vampires, like Jane." He stated bluntly.

"Sure, sure. But that tells me nothing about Caius or Aro. And who's Jane?" I said, waving my hand.

"I gave you a fair overview." He sighed. "Jane is one of our more gifted creatures. She can induce pain to anyone who dares challenge us."

"Everyone's is different?" I asked. I hoped my constant questioning didn't annoy him, but I couldn't tell from his face.

"Yes," He said, getting up. "If you'll excuse me, I must go read a book."

"So, any tips on where I can find those two folks?" I said as a parting question.

"Need I draw you a map?" I think his mouth twitched. Progress?

"That would be helpful, yes."

"I'll send Felix to escort you back." _An escort, nice,_ I thought as I nodded in approval. Not who I would have picked, but nonetheless…

* * *

I watched smugly as Felix drew me not only a map of the building, but one of the town, with names on the rooms of the Volturi's place.

Marcus or Aro must have been amused enough by me to have Felix and Demitri wait on Kai and me. We were back at the room, and Demitri had to order a tailor to fit Kai with clothes, taking her measurements. Almost needless to say, I was feeling pretty self-righteous.

"There you go, arrogant human." Felix said, handing me two pages of finely written maps.

"Easy boy, I don't want them ripping." I said half-heartedly, pushing his buttons. I took them, and went back to my business.

"Obviously she's too comfortable, Demitri, what do you say we teach Autumn a lesson?" Felix said, cracking his knuckles impossibly loud.

"Marcus would see the bruises." I said quickly, likely overestimating the amount of care he would have for us. Yet I still raised an eyebrow, daring him to test my sham.

"You think—Oh, this is too precious. You think you've made a friend? A savior?" Felix said, laughing his deep laugh.

I just stood there, holding the maps, waiting for him to stop laughing.

"But in all seriousness, I'm really wondering why _any_ of the three ancients would consider protecting you two." Felix said, immediately sobering up.

"Just bring me a dinner, server boy." I gulped, picturing his hands around my neck strangling me. Hopefully any of these Volturi guys would kill me before sucking my blood.

Again, I shut the door behind them, as they left, this time not intending on following them. Instead I turned to Kai, the woman I was hoping to speak to all afternoon. She would be the key to my success.

"So Kai…" I said suggestively.

"Autumn, I know what you're gonna ask, but I have no freaking idea why this happened to me."

I paused, almost standing on spot for fifteen minutes (Kai shuffled around nervously on the bed; man did she heal fast.). "Okay…" I sucked in air, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"I wish I could help." She said sympathetically.

"No, its—its okay, we just need to write down what we know." I said, bordering frantic.

"There's a drawing table in the corner," Kai said, pointing to the corner by the window. I raced over, as if three seconds of my life were left, and snatched up a pen and paper from the top drawer of the table.

"Alright, I guess, I should questionnaire you, my friend." I felt weird asking her about herself, when I've had like a bazillion years to ask her.

"So let's get this straight. How did you feel when you changed?" I asked, like a therapist in a low-budget movie would ask.

Kai gave me a weird look, "Uh, it hurt. A lot. Like my skin was being peeled off of me."

I cringed and shivered, and wrote down the deets. "How did you feel before that?"

"I don't know, like something was wrong in the room. They bit me, but that wasn't what was wrong."

"Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?"

"It smelled like the inside of a Willy Wonka's factory gone bad. And I _like_ sugar." She grimaced. "It still smells."

"I don't smell anything." I said quietly. I wrote down what she said. "Anyways, was there like a specific emotion you felt?"

"Extra angry, I guess. Plus I was freaking unconscious for like two hours." She seethed. I noticed she was trembling, like she was scared, but her face read angry, ferocious.

"Kai?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah?" She said, immediately gaining a concerned look too, as well as stopped shaking.

"Do you usually shake like a rattle?" I asked.

"…No?" She said.

I wrote it down on the page just in case. Not much more information was made, I'd have to find a computer, or ask her family. This was going to be a fucking long night.

**I semi-hoped you enjoyed that. And good news everyone, I am ungrounded. My mom just forgot to tell me how long I was grounded, therefore, I was off fanfic longer than I should have ;)**

**-sage94**


	5. Chapter 5: Mind Reader

**I hope you all read my last chapter, which is why you are here. Anyways, I get to go camping tonight, and thought I'd post this since I'm feeling so happy.**

Chapter 5: Mind Reader

"Did you get bitten by anything in like the past year?" I asked in a foolish attempt at solving Kai's case.

She 'pfft' in response, "Good one. Next you're gonna ask if it's hereditary."

My eyebrow shot up in intrigue, "Is it?" I asked.

"Well, no. At least I hope not. Why?" She asked.

I had maybe filled up maybe only one page, since I didn't have a lot to work with.

"Well, I know it sounds like super duper far-fetched, but what if it's been passed down from generation to generation. The only problem I have is why it would be given to _you_."

"Oh, you think I _like_ this?" She asked me angrily.

"No, no, no, I meant that it's weird. Maybe your family was like cursed by a witch. There's vampires, so no doubt there's witches. Or at least we can't rule them out." I said logically.

"Come on, a witch?" She said disbelievingly. Despite her sudden anger, she still looked extremely tired.

"Do you want to die? We have to explore a _multitude_ of possibilities if we want to get out alive." I said. I need Kai to have more trust in me. If she can have a little faith, maybe I'd do a better job.

"Kay, whatever." I looked around the room, "We'll have to ask your dad. Did he ever tell you about your mom?"

"Haven't heard a word about my mom. Last time I saw her, I was like four. Briefly." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well that does put a damper on that possibility." I said, dejected.

"Well, maybe my dad has her number or something. He gets like checks for child support and stuff." Kai said, upping my mood.

"Slick, all we need is a phone!" I got really giddy and jumped up from my seat, scattering the papers.

"Uh, don't even. I tried to find a phone, but we have _nothing_ in this room."

I sank to the floor. Picking up the papers. "Do you think the bus is still here?"

"Probably. The bus driver is likely waiting for us to return. I see serious faults in the Volturi's methods." Kai said wisely.

"Good. Cause I can grab our stuff… Do you think I need permission?" I asked as an afterthought.

"No… But I doubt anything gets passed the Volturi, judging by our predicament." Kai said, huddling in her blankets.

"So I'll just mention I'm going to the bus, getting the necessities, our phones, our computers, clothes…" I listed. I'd also have to ask someone here how they plan to explain a large group of people disappearing.

* * *

I followed the map, finding Aro's study, which was all the way on the other freaking side of the building.

"Uh, Aro?" I called outside the doors, once I reached the destination. I felt pretty stupid.

"Come in," He said. I knew it was he, judging by the creepy frivolous tone in his voice. I swear he's a fruitcake.

Someone opened the double stained-glass doors, and let me in. And this room was by far smaller than the circular room from before.

"I just came to let you know that…" I couldn't finish my sentence because of the intense stares coming from Aro's entourage. Aro looked particularly happy to see me.

"Welcome, Autumn…" Aro said expectantly.

I heard him talking, but the stares were bugging me.

"You know, I had not finished." He said once he realized I wasn't talking. He stood from his seat, behind his prestigious desk.

"What?" Then I remembered how earlier I had plucked him from my thoughts. He's not going back inside. "No."

"Just do it." I heard the same girly voice from earlier, just slightly more aggressive. I turned to glare at a little girl.

"And who are you? His kid?" I asked her.

"Jane." She said simply, and stood there, arms across her tiny chest, as if I should be trembling in fear. This is the Jane that Marcus was talking about? She hardly came up to my shoulders.

"Whatever. Anyways, none of that, Aro. I came to ask if I could peace and get my stuff off the bus." I asked, hoping it sounded more like I was doing it either way, not asking.

He looked like he thought about it for a second, not even, "No."

"Why the fuck not?" I asked outraged.

"Because I would like to finish what I had started. And _language_, Autumn." Aro said.

"You're right, we have a toddler in out midst." I said sarcastically, looking at Jane. She growled. Not a childish one either.

"Master?" Jane asked, flicking her gaze at Aro and back to me.

I held my smugness for all of three seconds, before I saw Aro nod to Jane. Jane looked at me; devil eyes, and childlike face of an angel. I was about to ask what was going down, when I felt like I was stabbed in the stomach.

I screamed and fell to the floor. Whatever Jane was doing was effective. I could barely think, other than the pain. It felt like my nails were being ripped off, someone ripping out all my hairs, muscles being slashed or pulled apart, one by one, and my skin being scorched. It was hard to look through my eyes; they were clouded with pain. Like someone was breaking my bones, shattered. The pain never ceased making my brain squeeze together like a sponge, contracting.

The only thing soothing was the cold stone floor. Even so, I was slamming against it. The seemed to go on forever, perhaps increasing in intensity, I was too worn out to scream at all.

Suddenly, the pain ceased. It felt like a truck was being lifted off my chest. I sighed.

"Well that was a little overkill," Said a voice from the door. I felt a little disoriented, so I couldn't care less where the door was. I rolled over onto my stomach and slapped my cheek against the ground. This was all too fucked up.

"Caius, so glad you could make it. Perhaps we should add more to her conditions." I heard Aro's voice, but I don't think my ears were working properly.

The words left my mouth without thinking. "Just read my freaking mind, if it'll make you happy." I said glumly. The words left my mouth without thinking.

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed. I could picture him hopping over to me, judging by his voice.

However, when I looked over, he appeared to float over. Drifting, more graceful than any prima ballerina, model, or godlike creature could. Had my disgust of these vampires shielded how wonderful they really were? Their wonderful faces could never harm a fly, yet here I was on the ground, sore.

Aro stuck out his hands, as if to help me up, and I placed my hands in his. He did not help me up, but rather tugged and pushed his way into my head, again. The same annoying thing happened where I fell back into my head. It's still difficult to explain.

I saw _him_ purposefully avoiding the doors that held Kai—like he should, but he went to more recent things. Like my school trip, packing, plane rides, train rides, the bus ride, the scenery, and he was carding through them, as though they were insignificant.

'_Is that all?' _I hoped what was speaking to him.

I felt him stop, however, at something specific. Aro took a closer look, and I saw what he saw.

Like we were in the scene, the sea of red, I saw myself get pushed down. It was the girl. When it was over, Aro sped up, and stopped until we were in the building. Skip. Sneaking away. The guy with the girl in the lobby, and our _mind_ conversation. Aro suddenly pulled away.

I felt myself get sucked back to real time, and was more than a little disoriented.

"You've met Edward?" He asked, intrigued.

"Yes?" I said, hoping it was the right thing to say. I was still on the ground. I got up, since it didn't look like these folks weren't going to help a girl up. Was it a racial thing? Cause I'm human?

Caius spoke up, almost angry, "Am I the only one who noticed what she did?"

"Who?" I asked, turning around.

"You." Caius said. I've come to realize that he would never be satisfied, judging by his ever-sour appearance.

"What about me?" I asked, offended.

Aro approached Caius, and Caius offered up his hand for Aro to touch. I was a little anxious at Aro's expression, which was appalled. The two turned to me, like there was something hideous on my face.

"Now what!" I asked.

"You can retract into yourself, filthy human." Jane said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Well, that's Aro's power, right?" I asked. The room went quiet. The buzz of their soft-spoken fast-talking has stopped.

"You are correct, my dear!" Aro exclaimed, almost too quickly, coming from behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. I jumped a little; he scared the shit outta me. Everyone appeared to be looking behind me at Aro; maybe he was making symbols or something to all of them behind my back. I hate being lied to.

"So can I go now?" I asked hesitantly. Please don't need anything more.

"Why, of course my dear, but whatever for?" Aro asked.

"Uh, you know, I have to get my stuff off the bus." I said, trying to generalize what I was doing.

"I shall have one of my guards come with you! Renata!" He called.

"Yes, master," Said a demure, and calm voice. A woman appeared beside Caius, bowing low.

Crap, though. I was hoping I could go alone.

"I need you to bring Autumn to this afternoon's tour bus." Aro said. "Make sure the loose ends are tied." He added.

"Yes, master," Renata said again. She looked gorgeous, like everyone else in the room, and dutiful.

"When you come back, Autumn, we shall settle the rules more clearly." Aro said.

I grumbled, testing all of my muscles, making sure it was safe to walk. What more could they need? I was incapacitated as it is.

Renata, at the door, held her hand for me to take. I looked at her in the corner of my eye, and walked towards the door. But I stopped myself. Would I get shocked or something? I stuffed my hands in my pocket to avoid that possibility.

This didn't escape Caius' notice, since he snorted at my closed action. I stuck my tongue out at him, and walked out the door.

Renata placed her hand on my back, probably to lead me out of this maze of a building. We took a couple lefts and rights, I tried to keep track; I don't want to use a map all the time.

"So what's your special power?" I asked bluntly. I sized her up. She was also quite small, and frail looking; more so than the others. Her mouse brown hair shone in the faintly lit hall, but her confidence was lackluster.

Renata didn't answer, only kept me walking. I huffed, figuring she wouldn't say anything.

"Nothing special? Good." I said dourly.

We got outside a different way, than the front.

She sighed, and looked at me with sadness. "You are a foolish human." It wasn't condescending, like a parent would say to a four-year-old—it held some sort of respect, and likeable kindness.

"Yeah, I keep getting told that. I don't _disagree_." I said, trying to keep things light. If I got to Renata trust me enough, maybe she would let me slip away for a second.

Phone, 911, S.W.A.T: my game plan.

Renata laughed at my small humor. "Foolish, and Brave. Mostly Foolish of course."

"I know, but Aro offered my anything I wanted in return."

"Don't waste it," She said quickly.

I nodded. "Thanks tips, I'm not going to ask for a Lamborghini."

While we were walking, I noticed a lot of people were rushed, and avoiding me like the plague. Renata and me walked through the festival like it there was a bubble around us, which is weird, considering the place; it was packed with people in their festival attire.

"Do I smell?" I asked Renata self-consciously.

"Quite pleasant, actually." She responded, as if she didn't know what I meant. Her red eyes locked with mine for a moment, and I saw a lie in her eyes.

"What did you do?" I whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"Hmm." I tapped a random man on the shoulder, and not a response. I started tapping insistently. Then I turned him around, and slapped him full on the cheek.

He felt his cheek, and tried to see past me. As if I weren't there.

"This is a good one. Am I invisible or something?" I asked, half-amused, half-pissed. "I assume Aro sent you with me for a reason."

"Of _course _it wouldn't be without reason, miss." She said apologetically.

"Well, other than the fact that I would turn his ass into the police, what danger is there?" I asked, mostly bored. I know I'll someday get used to Aro's odd ways.

"That's just it; you could potentially expose the entire vampire race…" She said quietly, even though it seemed no one could hear or see us. "And I do not want that to happen under my watch." Renata sounded scared, and I had to respect that. I wouldn't want that much responsibility.

"Yeah, yeah. Just take me where we need to go." As I said this, Renata seemed even more frantic in her little mannerisms. She was an interesting person indeed.

"Say, Renata?" I asked.

"Yes, miss." She responded gently.

"You don't have to call me _miss. _Autumn's fine." I assured her. "Anyways, what did you do to have to wind up with the Volturi?" I finished, making sure I sounded very much interested in what she had to say.

"That is a very personal question, Autumn," Renata said nervously.

The moment she said my name instead of 'miss', I knew she was going to tell me anyways, so I made an encouraging face at her. Renata made a hard face, and her forehead wrinkled a little. She looked like she was having a hard time remembering.

She gulped, "I suppose I joined the Volturi, not long ago, only a couple of decades. I grew up in a small town called Zagan, in Poland. It was close to the beginning of the Second World War. The times were trying, and I was apart of a small Jewish family. I had a twin brother named Abel. Hunted down from every city we've been to, in hopes of escaping the Führer's terror." She nervously gripped my sleeve, still steering me this way and that.

I recognized a couple streets, and we were close now, to the bus.

"We were finally caught in Ostrava, and quickly sent to Auschwitz by train. There, they sorted all of us out. My parents were sent kicking and screaming as me and my brother were brought to a man. His name was Mengele. He was interested in that we were twins. He performed many surgeries on my brother, comparing us. Before he could touch me, however, I was changed. I like to think he saved my life by ending it." She finished modestly.

Not long after, we stopped at a bus. My bus. The driver was sitting in the front, oblivious to us, eating his sandwich.

I sighed, and walked past him to get my stuff. I grabbed Kai's stuff too, and had to get our bags from under the bus. He still didn't see us.

"Get back on the bus, Autumn." Renata said non-threateningly, yet I still obeyed.

I sat down in the first row, behind the driver's seat. Renata closed the door with the lever, and approached the man at the wheel. She twisted his neck gently, and it snapped. He never saw it coming. I wondered why she didn't just like bite him.

Renata started driving towards the hills, which were visible in the distance. Maybe she was going to just throw the body off. The traffic was sparse, headed the other direction, it was secluded.

I saw a cliff, and got scared. Renata wasn't stopping, only speeding up. I gripped the seat, closing my eyes. I realized what Aro said, 'Make sure the loose ends are tied', hoping it didn't include me.


	6. Chapter 6: Figure It Out

**I just realized I made a really bad "cliffy" pun last chapter. Argh, darn my unconscious wit ;)**

**Also, I am glad to say that the sixth chapter is up, and I only need a couple reviews for the next one.**

Chapter 6: Figure It Out

I felt the emptiness in my stomach as the bus began to drop off the cliff. Before I could blink for a second time, I knew it was Renata pulling my quickly out of the bus. Her hard shoulder made contact with me; I knew I would bruise.

And before I could take a breath, she was out of the bus, pushing off of it, back onto the top of the cliff. I watched at the bus crumpled against the rocky bottom. And explode not moments after.

I sucked in air when Renata set me and my stuff down on the gravelly dirt, my eyes wide.

"Not gonna lie. I never want to see another explosion." I said. Renata smiled grimly, but it looked like she was having a tougher time than me. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She was hunched over onto her knees, her face wrinkled in disgust.

Then suddenly, she composed herself and looked at me, "I'm fine, let's get back." She said professionally.

She told me to get on her back, and I did with the bags piled on top, but I still wasn't prepared for when she ran. Even if they didn't notice Renata before, because of her power, the festivalgoers wouldn't now, because she ran so fast even with me on her back.

This time, Renata brought me to a different entrance, opening a grate in a sewer. She dropped all of our stuff down, and I cringed, hoping my laptop didn't break. Next, she jumped in.

"Autumn, jump, and I'll catch you." She said.

Even though her voice held no confidence what so ever I knew she would be able to, she was a strong-ass vampire. I stood straight as a pencil and jumped down, Renata having a tough time deciding how to catch me, so her grab bruised me some more.

Without realizing how much pain she actually caused me, she set me down and I heard her close the grate. I sighed and shivered in the cold dark surroundings. I realized that she didn't come back down, and I was all alone.

I'm not sure how long I stood shivering in the dark, but I started to get the feeling Renata _wasn't _coming back. Just a feeling.

I was about to continue walking by myself, figuring I'd find my way eventually, with all of my stuff I have to carry, but I felt two presences in my midst. I felt around in the dark, and two broad chests were there, it would be most likely…

"Demitri and Felix. Hello boys." I tried to sound chipper.

"Aro expected you sooner. Where's Renata?" Demitri asked.

"She opted out." I said vaguely. Truth be told, I had no idea.

Felix picked up my bags with more ease than I had, and looked like he had to hold himself back from running.

I walked my pace, maybe even pushing more buttons by stopping now and then to tie my 'rascally' shoelaces. I heard Felix huff more than a few times. Demitri finally had enough and threw me over his shoulder, and ran alongside Felix.

"Fuck you." I managed to say. Only took us half a minute to reach an elevator, but the elevator couldn't go superhuman fast.

They got in first and I stepped in slowly.

Obviously they were annoyed with my splendid ways, and me, but I decided I would talk to them anyways, "So do you have any idea why Renata would leave?" I asked.

"She is a very docile in nature." Demitri said.

"And she can't handle a teensy kill," Felix said frankly, complimenting Demitri's comment nicely.

I just shrugged, it not being my main problem. However it is a weakness I can make a note of.

It was awkward silence the rest of the way up; I could feel their gazes observe me. I didn't want to turn to see what kind of look, fearing I would be either eaten or glared at. Maybe they could sense my fear, cause Felix sniggered. All this fear was making me tired.

"Shut up." I felt small in comparison to them, without Aro.

The elevator dinged, and Demitri could barely wait to throw me over is shoulder and run down the hall. I pulled at his clothes, and tried to punch his back, give him any indication to slow down. My head was starting to spin.

Felix laughed at me, when we reached the end of the hall, patting my back, therefore causing me to almost lose my lungs. He opened the door, and I realized that it was the same room where we all first met.

Going back into the room was frightening, bringing up events that happened more than hours ago. Aro was back in the room, with Caius and Marcus, all sitting in their thrones. There were also two females standing in the room, at the sides of Caius and Aro. They were very beautiful and frail, looking like they would crumple under their own weight. They held demure faces, with hints of interest towards me.

I couldn't look at them any longer, because I heard Aro clear his throat. I could only imagine their loathing at my slow movements.

"Yeah?" I asked, still wondering why I was here.

"Some ground rules must be made." He stated, sickly sweet with a face to match. If this was his face for persuasion, then it wasn't helping.

"…Such as?" I asked lazily.

"Curfew." Caius said, completely contented with decision.

"Well it's not like I can do anything here. I speak English." I said, trying to make it sound like I wasn't going to turn their butts into the CIA, or whatever power agent around Italy.

"This also entails restrictions on communication." Aro said.

"Supervised phone calls and internet access." Caius said, sounding super evil.

Yet, this was all sounding pretty juvenile.

"And most importantly, you cannot leave the city." Aro said. I shook my head. How was I supposed to get answers stuck in this city?

"Why the hell not?" I asked, outraged.

"You could potentially expose our secret."

"Ah hell. I can keep a secret."

"We cannot risk it, we already have other liabilities. You would be better under our supervision." Aro said.

"Fine." I said with as much disdain as I could muster. I still wondered what he referred to by 'other liabilities'. There were no others in the room, only myself, Aro, Caius, Marcus, the two women, Felix and Demitri.

One of the women approached Aro's direct side, and held out her hand, all the while silent. Aro took her thoughts in his hand.

Aro's face held tiny amounts of contempt at something.

"If you must, Sulpicia, in due time." Aro said, in a very loving tone.

I honestly hate all these gaps in the conversation, mostly caused by Aro's powers.

Everyone's head whipped to the two in interest, then to me. "Now what?" I said.

"You may return to your room to Kai," Aro said, nodding to me, Demitri and Felix.

* * *

We got back to the room, this time walking, and I insisted Felix nor Demitri should come into the room, for fear Kai would attack them. They didn't seem convinced at my sarcasm, but fear of what Kai was, was enough to get them to leave.

Back in the room, I heard Kai in the bathroom. I waited outside, in silence. I heard the water drain from the tub; she was washing.

She exited the bathroom, and I smiled at her.

"Hey, I got our stuff from the bus." I said.

A ghost of a smile traced her face, but it turned to disgust; she plugged her nose and looked like she was about to throw up. However, instead she started to shake. Too late did I see the skin rip from her as fur sprouted in it's place.

She transformed quicker than before and tried to lunge for me. I felt her graze my back with her razor sharp claw. The cut felt so smooth, it was like what I would imagine a blade would feel like. Obviously I caught her at a bad time.

I cried out, and fainted out of panic.

* * *

I woke up, no searing pain, but very tired. It was late at night; I could tell the moon was out, judging by the light spilling through large open window. I was in a soft bed with white cool sheets.

I could feel the fresh stitches lining my back scrape the bed. I rose and went to the open window, with white billowing curtains. I drew them back and looked up at the full moon.

Kai. I could _definitely _rule out werewolf scratches causing her to be this way. Else ways, I would be the same. It was weird to contemplate everything.

I never noticed those same two women enter the room.

"Are you feeling better, young one?" Asked a calm and ladylike voice.

I whipped around too quickly and my back strained. "Sort of." I coughed out.

"I am Athenodora, and this is Sulpicia." She said, gesturing to the woman on her right.

Like before, both were exceptionally beautiful, and had delicate features. Their white skin looked like paper.

"We have been taking care of you for the past two days." Athenodora said. They didn't sound smug, or boastful.

"Uh, thanks." Didn't they have like professional medics or something? I noted the white nightgown that reached my calves. How… medieval.

"You stopped bleeding yesterday." Sulpicia said.

"Wait, so, I've been in here for two days?" I wondered aloud. "Where is here?" I asked. It looked plainer yet somehow more sophisticated than Kai's room.

"You are in my chambers," Athenodora said.

"Oh, cool. Well… I'm gonna go see my friend now," I said, heading towards the door.

"Aro has forbidden all contact with the werewolf."

"But that was only for you vamps." I said, remembering the condition.

"He forbade you too, for the werewolf has become too dangerous for contact."

"Yeah, but I'm her friend." I said, not believing her.

"I know you are on your mission, young one. However, you would be more useful to your wolf friend alive." Sulpicia said smartly.

I got really angry. "I'd like to have a word with Aro." I seethed through my teeth.

"You need your rest." Sulpicia said with a motherly tone.

"Right. Well after my rest, I shall have a word with him." I said. I walk sullenly back to the bed, like a little kid. I figured these ladies weren't gonna leave anytime soon if I was awake and angry.

I lay down and steadied my breathing. I closed my eyes, and regulated my breathing more. I even almost fell asleep. I had to stay up though, so that maybe they'd leave if they thought I was asleep. They seemed convinced and I heard the door close. For fear of them coming back too soon, I stayed like this for another couple minutes, then eventually fell asleep, despite my efforts.

* * *

I was bordering awake and sleep, when I heard the door open again. What brings them back this time? I heard buzzes of vampires talking, and concentrated hard on my breathing to sound normal.

I heard a masculine scoff. I seized up. I cracked open my eye, barely. Three towering forms standing by the bed. I shut my eyes back to normal.

"She is very peaceful when she's sleeping." I heard appraisal from Caius. It sounded lightly rueful.

Aro chuckled, "Yes, she is feisty."

I held still for long moments, and I was beginning to think they'd left.

"And what is your impression, Marcus?" Aro asked.

"She is indeed… fascinating." He answered, even though his tone didn't show any hint of fascination.

"The potential, brothers. Once this simple werewolf matter is settled, we have her." Aro said.

"It is no simple matter, brother. I have found nothing this past week." Caius said angrily.

Silence.

"And you think she could?" Marcus said, ending the silence.

"If she has more luck than I, it would take years. No one I've contacted has heard of what could be troubling the human." Caius said. Maybe if I were allowed back with Kai, we would find out more than Caius.

More silence.

I felt a cold hand touch my face. The fingers trickled along like water, tracing my jaw.

"And yet she is not dreaming." Aro said with mockery. My eyes shot open in response and my breathing hitched, like a dear in headlights.

I dared not speak.

"You sneaky child." Caius said with burning scorn. His eyes held the same burn as his words and I shrunk in my covers. I certainly felt like a child.

I looked at Aro for reassurance. He only grinned at me, his lips curving. "I suppose you know now." He said.

"Know what?" I asked. There could be a million things, but my thoughts froze.

"In due time, child." Aro said vaguely.

"I'm not a child, you're just old." I said.

Aro 'tsk'-ed and patted my head. He then grasped my cheek again, and I felt myself getting sucked in again. More than a little uncomfortable, because I was still tired. He read through every single thought I'd had since last time. However, this time I noticed something different. I felt a barrier between him and me. I tested it; it was resistant like jello. While I felt Aro wasn't paying attention, I pushed through it.

The feeling was odd, like floating. I stumbled onto a scene.

Aro was watching Marcus. Marcus was not alone in their throne room; there was a woman. She was beautiful, and held a loving air about her. Her long dark brown hair and pale skin complimented her kind features. She radiated warmth and love.

"_Didyme_…" I heard Marcus breathe her name, with adoration.

The scene fluttered forward.

Aro was outside a large home. It was large and white and flowery with pillars and fountains. The place screamed a happy and lavish life.

I seemed to be following Aro towards it.

He continued walking along the path towards the large house. Aro signaled for something, and the home burst into flames. The guards of the Volturi, it seemed, had set the house aflame. I heard screaming not long afterwards, and cringed. Aro had just murdered someone.

The scene skipped forward.

Flashing to a halt, Aro was comforting Marcus, patting his back. Marcus was not bored, or indifferent, he was heart-broken. The love and vivacity felt in the previous visions had faded.

Aro killed Didyme. But what was the significance of this?

I was sucked back out, as I felt Aro finish reading my mind.

In reality, I hadn't realized I moved. My hands were on Aro's face, and I was on my knees on the bed, to meet his height. I looked straight into Aro's eyes, and jumped back into the bed.

"What did she do?" Caius asked Aro, as if I wasn't there.

"I'm not sure…" Aro's eyes were beaming, reflecting the moonlight. They held a bit of suspicion in them.

The room was tense, and I tried to get back under the covers.

"Peace, brothers." Aro said merrily, "Let the child sleep. I just need a quick word with her alone, I'll join you later."

I wondered what he wanted to ask. It's not like he hasn't murdered anyone in the past.

**Woo, I liked this one :)**

**-Sage94**


	7. Chapter 7: Redesign Me

**Hey guys, your reviews mean more than you know C:**

Chapter 7: Redesign Me

I gulped and drew the covers down around my waist as I sat up.

Aro shut the door behind his brothers. Swiftly, I wondered if they were actually brothers, or have lived so long together it didn't matter. He looked up at me, with the same insane eyes; perhaps they seemed a darker red.

Aro came casually to sit next to me on the bed. His smile was deceiving. His hand slow made it's way over to touch my face. I jerked back out of reach.

"Before I take a look myself, what did you see?" His malicious voice contrasted eerily with his blissfully beautiful face. His hand gripped the high collar of my nightgown.

"I-I…" I sputtered out. Of course my vocals failed me now, when he wanted answers.

Aro rolled his eyes, and took my face in his hands. He saw everything I saw whilst in his head.

He retracted, and smiled at me.

"You will keep this to yourself. You will not pry, and you certainly will not squeal." He ordered.

"Why?"

"Or face severe consequences." He threatened, getting up, and starting towards the door.

"Like what?" I tested.

Aro looked me in the eye and sped up so he was in my face. "Or I'll make sure you and Kai never see the light of day again." He pushed me back into the bed violently.

I hit my head against the headboard and cried out. His expression turned gentle, and he swept my bangs out of my face. I shivered at his cold hand.

I almost forgot myself; they were all-powerful vampires capable of grinding my bones between their fingertips.

Aro left seconds after, leaving me to wallow in pain and torment. I cried myself to sleep that night. It weirded me out that I finally broke down.

None of this is my fault. Yet I'm the target, it seems.

Hours later, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up later, early in the morning. My head was still spinning. My back felt better, though my body didn't want to get up, but I forced myself. Left foot, right foot…

I wiped the sleep from my eyes, and looked around the room. My stuff was placed neatly in the corner, so I thought I'd get out of this lame nightie. I changed into a plain white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I put a dark blue sweater over it though, because my bruises were visible. I found my last outfit and in the jeans, I picked out the map in the pocket.

I looked at my appearance in the mirror. There were hints of bags under my eyes. My face looked a little sad, so I smiled, forcing myself to appear strong and happy. I can't let them know they're getting to me.

I hoped that there weren't any vampires nearby, cause I wanted to do some more sneaking around.

I couldn't find my shoes though, so I had to walk around barefoot.

My hand turned the doorknob of the door, and I exited the room.

I decided that until I could get to Kai, I would go to the library and find something out about this Didyme. Was she important? Or was the whole Volturi against her? Marcus looked like he cared about her, so I could potentially ask him.

Not three minutes of walking, I heard someone call my name.

"Autumn. You forgot your shoes."

I turned around and saw Renata holding a pair of red sneakers.

"Uh, thanks?" I said. She tossed them perfectly to my side and threw a pair of socks along with them. I put them on as quickly as I could. "So what brings you back to me?"

She pursed her dainty lips, "Aro told me to keep an eye on you."

"Of course. Was there anything else he told you to do?"

She swiveled her eyes lightning speed, probably to check for other people. "He wants you to stay away from Marcus and Caius."

"First Kai, now them? He's laying it down thick." I said. He must be keeping this secret from them. We didn't speak for a bit, she just followed me to wherever I was going. "So, why did Aro send _you_?"

"I suppose I am a great asset." It still sounded modest.

"But you ran away last time." I mentioned.

"Small hitch, I got over it." She said quickly, barely moving her lips.

I nodded, not wanting to get her mad. "Is there any reason why?"

Renata took a deep breath. "I just—Aro's never asked me to kill anyone before." She said quietly. I didn't know what to say, because I can't relate to a killer.

"Well that's shitty."

"I suppose. Aro said the guilt would pass."

"Oh, well you shouldn't live by his standard. I know you're apart of the Volturi, but this is so wrong." I said. I sounded so cheesy, but I hoped she got my message.

She nodded as well, taking it in. "You know, I lied. I never wanted this life. I would've chosen to die that day, in the lab. It's not something I would wish on my greatest enemy."

"Hey, um, Aro mentioned something about how they would _have_ me after the werewolf ordeal. Do you know what he means?" I asked.

"We're not supposed to talk about it. But like I said, I'd never wish my state on _anyone_." She snuck her meaning in. I 'ooh'-ed in understanding.

"Well, I'm not _that_ special, am I? I mean, everyone has a special power, right?"

"What do you know of?" She asked.

"I know Jane's got a power to match her bitchiness. And Aro is a mind reader…" I realized that was the extent of my knowledge.

"There's plenty more. Myself, Alec, Demitri, Marcus, Chelsea, etcetera."

"What exactly is your power?" I asked.

"I have a physical shield around me. For instance…" I blanked. Why was I here? I turned around, hoping to find some purpose as to why I was in this stone hallway. "I can disorient people… No, wait, Autumn, come back!"

Whose voice was that? I turned back around and Renata was there. Oh, right, her power thingie.

" That was pretty good. Anyways, who's Alec?"

"He is Jane's twin. He has the ability to numb the senses."

"And Demitri?" He hasn't shown any outstanding abilities.

"He is a very skilled tracker."

"Tracker?"

"He could hunt you down to the ends of the earth, if requested by Aro."

"I'll remember that…" I said nervously, adding a short laugh. "And Marcus?"

"He can sense relationships, and bonds between people."

"Chelsea?"

"Chelsea can _manipulate_ relationships."

"Well why isn't Chelsea top shit? Surely the Volturi aren't _sexist, _cause her power sounds better." I pretended to sound offended.

"We are not the Volturi coven. We are the guard. Aro hand picked us to protect them."

"How many are in the coven?"

"Five. Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenodora and Marcus." The order of the pairings suggested Marcus was alone. Had Didyme been his wife? This was all too connect-the-dot-ey; I wanted easy answers.

Aro told me to shut up about Didyme, so I didn't want to ask anything lest he find out via mind reading.

"So where are you going anyways?" Renata asked.

"Hmm, maybe the library?" I asked.

"Oh, we passed it two minutes ago." She turned around, me a little bit slower, and we came up to the same door I was at a couple days ago. It seemed more menacing than before, because what I was looking for inside went against what Aro told me not to do.

* * *

Renata opted to wait outside, preferring not to know what a little human like myself wanted to do with her spare time. Since I wasn't causing trouble with Kai, they really couldn't find any faults. I wasn't on the Internet, or on the phone… yada, yada.

Since all the labels on the aisles were in Italian, I decided to just pick the most important looking shelf. It came down to having to climb up several staircases to get to the top, where there were plenty of heavy books. I found a shelf with writing on it, but it did not have Italian on it. It had a bold Insignia I had not previously seen. There was a 'D', followed by the word 'Volturi'. Underneath the header, the word 'deceased' in cursive was written in the wood.

I opened the first book I saw on the shelf, and realized it was a journal. It was written in _very_ old English, almost illegible. On the first page, a name was written…

_Didyme Volturi_

I heard the door creak open, several levels below me. I quickly shut the book, and put it back on the shelf. Before I heard the book thud to a stop, someone was at my side, the breeze of their fast ascent moving my hair. I looked to my left and saw Marcus.

"What are you doing here, little one?" He asked blandly. I'm sure if he had any emotion at all, it would sound like he cared.

"Just browsing for a good read." I said with a cheeky grin.

"You are in the wrong section. Children's lore is on the main floor." Again it was bland, but I think it was meant to be an insult.

"Yeah, but I want to read this book." I hoped he had some sort of connection to this mystery woman.

"You will not encroach any further." If I listened closer, I would've heard the distress in his voice more clearly; but I caught it anyways.

"And why is that?" I said, trying to sound playful and childish. I wasn't technically breaking Aro's rules of outright asking someone about _her_.

Marcus stuttered a bit, "B-because this is a private library." He looked around for support, "Renata," He said; again back to his normal boring voice.

"Yes, master?" She said, immediately appearing in front of us.

"Take this one here for something to eat. She's causing entirely too much trouble."

"Hey Marcus, what about Kai? She needs to eat too!" I said.

"Your friend is being brought food to her chamber like the dog she is." I again have to assume it was an insult.

"It would be more effective if you put some meaning behind your words." I chimed.

Before Renata feared I would anger Marcus further, she drew me away from him, leading me quickly (for a human) down the staircase and out of the library. I laughed the whole way down.

I wish Marcus had feelings, so that I could see how he reacted truly. I think Didyme meant a lot to him. I think she was his, and he to her. And most of all, I think I struck a nerve. Woot.

Renata and I stood outside the library.

"I don't think we have any food for you, but we can go to town and eat there."

"Does this mean you have to do your power thingie?" I asked.

"Urm, well yes."

"How am I supposed to order?"

"Well, I suppose you could order in." Renata said smartly.

I gave her a look. I don't think she was convinced, but no one wants a pouty toddler on his or her hands. If they treat me like a kid, I'm gonna act like one.

"You better like Italian," She said grumbling along.

"My favourite," I piped in, following behind her.

* * *

I ended up stopping at Athenodora's room along the way to pick up my laptop and phone, telling Renata that I was only grabbing another sweater. I hid it in a bag, with the sweater draping out. Very suave of me.

We were sitting at a small quiet restaurant out of the way, but boy did they have killer spaghetti sauce. The Nona of the establishment came by.

"How is your food?" She asked me in a thick accent. She had a kind wrinkly face that reminded me of my grandma.

"Very good!" I said after slurping up a noodle. I had mouthful of food. Renata would look over every so often and roll her eyes at my table manners, and cross and uncross her legs impatiently. Her cloak hung loosely around her, but shielded her from the light. I wondered if she burned on contact, however the sky was overcast.

"You want more spaghettini?" The Nona asked pushily. Who was I to deny? I was still hungry, and most likely a never-ending bill courtesy of the Volturi; Renata hadn't given me a limit.

"More fromaggio." I told her. She nodded and went away.

"I'm going to get a snack. Don't move." Renata warned. I knew she trusted me enough to leave me alone (all apart of my master plan), and it was a mistake. She can go drink her blood.

When she left for a good minute, I licked my teeth and pulled out my laptop. I found that I had a couple of bars of stolen wireless. I logged onto Facebook, messaging a friend I never thought I would ever speak to.

_Hey, Kai's dad. I know what you're gonna say: my name is Gerry._

_Listen up; I need to know some stuff about Kai's mom. I know its personal, but this is important. If you could send me a number to contact her, along with a copy or link of your family tree. Your help is most appreciated!_

_-Autumn_

It took me a while to write, rewriting what to put in. I decided to make it vague, hoping Gerry would find me trustworthy enough to message me her number. I opened another tab and went to the search engine homepage. I typed in "werewolves".

"Well, well, breaking the rules already?" said an arrogant voice. Demitri sounded very pleased with himself.

I quickly shut my laptop, and slid it back into its case.

"Shut up Demitri." I mumbled, blushing at being caught.

**Woo, finally.**

**-Sage94**


	8. Chapter 8: Up There

**I'd like to clarify that timelines were super hard to figure out. I realized I hadn't really set the uh, setting, alors, this all be takin place in March. Because EXPENSIVE school trips generally happen in spring break. **

**I read on the interweb that the real St Marcus Day is sometime in April, and the one in twilight is in mid-march. It was difficult, but since this is Twilight Fanfiction, I have to go with March dates to tie in with the plot. (lil' fun fact)**

**Wow, novel. Anyways, sorry for the long ass wait. I was incognito for like two weeks, no Internet. But that's what happens when you leave all your camping to last minute, cramming it all in before school… yeah…**

Chapter 8: Up There

It's been a couple weeks now. My tour group should have been to Greece and Spain already. The month was running thin and soon people would be wondering where the students were.

Oh, yeah, once Demitri found out I had been surfin' the net without permission, he took it away, and Aro "grounded" me for a long time. He never actually specified from what, but this much was clear: no outside connection. Renata was probably punished worse than me, because she left me alone.

Today, I wandered the halls. I found out the Volturi had a TV room. I flicked it on, and searched for the news.

And the Volturi beyond surprised me.

_Last week, the bodies of fourteen Canadian students were found at the bottom of a cliff in an explosion site, outside of the Italian city, Florence. Today, the search for two missing students is underway, no evidence yet on their whereabouts. Police report that they are likely dead…_

I shut off the TV in awe. So I was dead? At least they didn't release names or anything. I suppose I felt weird. Woozy actually. How was I supposed to get any information to beat the Volturi if there was a search party behind me?

Unless I lead them here, thereby exposing the Volturi. Not a bad plan either.

I leaned back into the leather couch, loving the coolness against my skin. It was really hot out, the summer season really kicking in. Let's see. We left in during March break… the date I got into this whole mess: St Marcus day, March 19th.

And since it's the end of the month, I probably won't be back in Canada for a long time. If Caius said he couldn't find anything, and it would take me _years_, therefore, things weren't looking too bright.

I felt terrible. No progress in a matter of weeks. Kai probably felt alone, and I was sitting here relaxing on a sofa. Nothing had sparked me into helping her, almost as if I had given up hope. I hadn't meant it to seem that way; I was only temporarily stopped.

Instead of wallowing in pity, I decided today would be the day. I couldn't let them rule my life decisions no matter how much more powerful they were than me.

I left the TV room, and pulled them map I kept constantly in my pocket. The nearest exit was three halls away. I know for a fact that The Volturi usually just stay in their circular throne room, turning themselves into statues, ruling the vampire world, etc.

If they still think I'm behaving myself, like I had been, then sneaking around should be no problem. They stopped checking in on me last week, and only came for food.

"Let's see, I could go back to the library." I murmured to myself. I had noticed a couple computers there, like any other library.

I went there, but the powerful double doors were locked. I clenched my fists; it was only a small setback. I slowly sucked in air, to calm myself. There were windows in the library. I could climb through, since they were usually always open. I wondered how far the windows were from the ground outside.

I ran, but also making sure my footsteps were quiet I found a door that led to the outside, never really noticing it on the map before. Outside, lay before me a beautiful courtyard.

It was long and had well kempt bushes of roses along a path towards a stone mansion. My memory flashed. It was the house from Aro's memory. The house wasn't white, but gray with black stone, as if the white had been never there, the fire washing it away.

I didn't want to pay it much heed, since I was trying to focus on getting to a window. I spotted the window, which was to my right. I saw a wide ledge that I could easily climb through.

Soon enough I had climbed up and through the window, successfully landing inside the library. Easy as pie.

The library was empty. I silently closed the window, and locked it, closing the curtains. First I would check my Facebook account.

* * *

Kai's dad had replied me. Several times. The first, to give me info. The second time to send me a your welcome. The third, asking me where Kai was. He probably saw the news.

I sat back, blowing the heat out of my face. I pulled my hair back, out of my face, and hit print. The information about Kai's mother was on the pages, and I collected them in triumph, and closed the window before people assaulted me with "where are yous", then proceeding to fold up the info, putting it in my pocket.

I stared at the screen hesitating. What kind of penalties would I get from the Volturi apply if I contacted the S.W.A.T team? I was on the brink of risking it. If I waited it out in here, staying hidden, then it would possibly give help enough time to get in. I didn't necessarily have to tell them they were up against vampires, since there would be a worldwide manhunt for us, and they would have guns.

But if the Volturi did find out, they would A. execute Kai, B. also kill me, and C… well, that's just it, I would probably be dead.

I huffed in my seat. I unfolded the pages and looked at them. She lived in Austin, Texas, her address printed finely: 1254 Main St. Her address didn't matter to me, but her phone number.

There was no phone in the library, which made me cringe. Where would I find a phone? These Volturi guys wouldn't have any use for a phone, they're distaste for humans displayed that.

The lady at the front desk would have one.

* * *

I left the library, again through the window. Instead of maneuvering my way in and around the Volturi's lair, I walked around. From the ledge of the window, I could see the city streets below; an alley directly below me. But the drop was too big. I looked around and saw several fire escape ladders along the walls of the townhouses that belonged to the businesses below them.

I managed to climb, scaring myself several times by almost slipping, but successfully making it to the ground. Freedom was amazing. I could slip back in the same way, I realized, looking at the path I took down.

I walked around to the front of their sham of an establishment. Then I realized I didn't have to go back in. I walked around town for a bit, finding myself back in front of the restaurant I ate at not long ago.

I tried to walk by inconspicuously, wondering why I came by, but someone stopped me. The Nona. Not because she held me back, but because of the stare she gave me. She looked really surprised, even angry. Did she know something?

"You there, girl." She called out.

"Me?" I asked, pointing to my chest, praying she wasn't talking about me.

"Peter, go get that girl." She said commandingly.

A young man who appeared to be waiting on some of the customers came and put his arm around my shoulders, directing me towards the older woman.

"Yes Nona?" He asked, letting go of me. I can bolt it now, before she asks me any questions.

"Girl, what is your name?" the old lady asked me.

I sputtered for a bit, and then gave in, saying my real name. "Autumn."

She gave me a long meaningful stare, full of sorrow.

"Come, Peter, take her inside, we must talk with her."

* * *

I sat there, as she came to give me a cup of juice. I was sitting on her couch, in her living room.

I took a sip.

"You must bear a great burden to be under the wing of the Volturi." She whispered.

And spat it out.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said, trying to sound confused, wiping up the spilled juice with a cloth.

"You. I saw them take you away when you came. Demitri. That was he."

"I honestly have no idea—" I saw her skepticism, "…Okay."

"What would keep you there? Are you escaping now?" The guy, Peter, said beside me.

I looked at him. "How do you guys know about them? I thought they were some big secret."

"Missy, you do not give us enough credit. They're everywhere if you know where to look. We have the lowest crime rate for a reason. Many, many centuries ago, according to myth, they were obliterated. But no, they watch over the city from their perch." She said with dignity and pride, at discovering this secret. "So the question would be, what are you doing with them?"

I hesitated.

"They have my friend. We made a deal to get her back." I said briefly.

The two nodded in apprehension.

"But what is the significance of that child?"

"She's a werewolf. Well, not really, apparently. But I'm supposed to find out what exactly she is before Caius."

"It is a bad situation you have gotten yourself into. A deal with a vampire." She said in disbelief.

"I know."

"So that is why you are still with them? But then, how are you outside their walls?" Peter asked.

"I came to find a phone." I said simply.

The Nona shooed Peter to go get the phone for me.

He came and before I used it, I asked, "Uh, is it okay if I make a long distance call?"

She nodded, crossing her arms, waiting.

It took a couple of tries, she wouldn't pick up her phone, but on the third try, she picked up.

"Hello?" came an annoyed voice.

"Hi Mary, you may or may not know who I am. You know Kai? Yeah, well she's in big trouble." I said urgently.

There was a long pause on the other end, and I thought she hung up.

A sigh, "Who is this?" her voice turned caring.

"This is her best friend, Autumn."

"Oh, yeah, her dad told me about you."

"Well, I need information." I said.

"What sort?"

"It's about Kai's family tree."

"What about it?"

"Well, she needs to know what, or where she comes from." I mouthed to Peter for a pen and paper.

"Like, what sort of stuff does she need to know?"

"You know the basics. Hometown, nationality, you father, your father's father, his father, yada, yada, any interesting stories having to do with your family."

"I hope you're writing this down… I was born in Fort Erie, along with my father, but my mom was raised out on the west coast. She's Native American. I can't remember what tribe; I wasn't all that interested. So I don't know that much about my mom's side of the family. I know there isn't anything interesting with my dad. He's an only child, his parents are still alive in Detroit."

I thought for a second. The west coast tribes had pretty interesting stories, my Nokomis used to tell me a bunch of stories about them. So, Kai's native after all. "Have you spoken to your mom at all?"

"Not in a couple years, no." She said trying to sound regretful.

"I know this might be hard for you, Mary, but with all due respect Kai's life depends on this information."

"Is she on a game show, or something?" she asked. I smacked my forehead.

"Not the point _where_ she is. I'll give you an address, if you could send me anything. Myths, legends, your tribe."

"Sure."

I asked the Nona what her address was, and said it through to Kai's mom.

Things were actually looking up. Mary said she'd send it within a couple of _weeks_. Even after I said it was life or death. Whatever man, its still progress.

Something's telling me I'm on the right track.

**Review guys, pwease and tanks. **

**-Chief Winnetou, out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Stranger

**In case you peeps didn't know, the chapter names are based loosely off of the Versaemerge album Fixed At Zero. If you haven't EVER given them a listen, then I highly recommend them. **

**In other news, I'm watching Bambi.**

Chapter 9: Stranger

I was happy, knowing I would be well on my way. I was starting to feel certain that finding out more about Kai's heritage would help me out in finding why she was like this.

I had to leave the old lady's house soon or someone would definitely notice me gone. I slid the same information under my shirt, carefully tucking it in my pants, out of view.

"Thanks guys."

"Be careful, young one. The Volturi will not take kindly to your sneaking around." The lady said wisely.

"Thanks, tips." I muttered under my breath, as I walked to the door. "Also, I'll probably be back to check up to see if the letter shows up."

They didn't say goodbye, only subtle nods, as if somber. I was doing great though, despite _their_ shitty outlook.

I walked back to the alley very pleased, and proceeded to climb back up the fire escape.

* * *

I decided to go back into the TV room, since I had _absolutely_ nothing else to do.

Still hot, I was appreciative of the fact that the leather couches were cool. I flicked on the TV; it was still on the news.

… _In other news, the police released the names of the two students missing from the bus wreckage outside of Florence. Evidence was given that their personal belongings were not found, leading many to believe they are alive…_

Not exactly better.

I sighed, leaning as far back into the couch as possible, wishing I could just melt into it. If I were a couch, at least I wouldn't have as difficult a life. Wow. I just imagined life as a couch.

"How pathetic." Came a sadistic voice.

I craned my head around out of my comfy position to see Caius standing behind the couch.

"Your point is?" I asked dryly.

"You're not very productive." His arrogant face was glaring down at me, his blood red eyes glancing down his nose to reach my own. Caius had on his long black robes, hiding his lean powerful frame. And despite appearing loath of me, he was gorgeous and statuesque.

I shook my head laughing at his comment; he had no idea. "That would be because you took away all of my options."

"Anything to make sure you lose." He sneered.

I tried to blow off his attitude, appear nonchalant. "Are you scared of losing to a human?"

He snorted unattractively, leaving his response at that.

"Why are you even here?" I asked, making boredom apparent in my voice.

"Only to see what progress a human could make. Clearly very little."

I pretended to sound offended, "You haven't found anything either! If you would just lift the punishment."

"That is not for me, but for Aro to decide." He said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, I get that you're here to _check up_, but what's the real reason you're here." I asked, cutting the crap. It was actually challenging arguing with him, because he was so damn intimidating.

"Autumn Morningstar…" He spat out. Then he cringed, as if he was trying to get an awful taste out of his mouth, "I need to ask a favor."

"What's in it for me?" I asked slyly. I pretended to smooth out my imaginary goatee.

"I'll persuade Aro to lift all punishments." He said quickly.

"Hmm. Reasonable." He was waiting for my automatic consent, but I wasn't so easy. "Before I agree, what is your favor?"

He seethed, defeated, "I need Kai to demonstrate her abilities."

Well, I hated to admit it, but I needed to see the extent of her talent as well. I sighed, not liking how things could possibly go wrong. "Done."

"Good, I shall have Gianna plan an outing."

Nowhere secluded! I could only hope.

Suddenly, I felt Caius breathing down my nose, gripping my arm tightly, pulling my body upright to his. "And if you try anything funny, I'll make sure nothing good comes out of this excursion." I gasped in air, widening my eyes. There was no bullshit here; I knew he was dead serious. Then again, it seemed all of the Volturi had some sort of 'no bullshit' clause insinuated in everything they did.

I nodded, never taking my eyes off of his.

"Very well. Appear before us tonight at nine, I'll call a meeting. Kai is coming." He said, getting off of me, leaving the room.

I could still feel his steely cold grip on my upper arm, tingling.

I soon left the room as well, seeing no need for the TV anymore.

* * *

I waited around nervously circling the hallways that surrounded the throne room. It was only eight-thirty, but I wanted to be ready.

The day had changed quickly. I had to put on a sweater. In this spring weather, however hot it might get, would still always bring showers.

Shortly after six, the sky brought a _lovely _cold front.

I covered my knuckles with the ends of my sleeves, and tried my best not to shiver in the cool walkways. I rounded the same corner as two minutes ago, and almost killed myself of fright, running into a hard chest.

"Marcus, you scared the fucking crap out of me." I really have no idea why I swore. I would never in front of Aro or Caius. Maybe it's the fact that Marcus doesn't really retaliate.

"Wonderful weather we are having." He said plainly, completely ignoring my spastic remark. He gingerly placed his hand on my shoulder, guiding me the other direction to walk beside him.

There was a long silence, because I was trying to slow my stride to his. Did he really think I was that slow?

For the first time, I noticed he was soaking wet. He had been standing outside, seemingly for a while. I was going to ask why he didn't change into something warmer, but then realized it didn't matter since vampires are dead.

"You've caused quite a stir." He commented.

"What do you mean, besides the obvious?" I asked.

"Well, you've gotten both my brothers sour at the meager mention of your name." His airy voice had me fascinated, his actual words just going in one ear and out the other.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked. He looked at me for a second, and his eyes glazed over.

Marcus seized both my shoulder in his hands. "Don't you see what I'm saying? You can't let them get to you, Dee. You have to show a front, and let no one strike it down. We'll get out of here." He said.

I was going to take the advice, when I realized how he addressed me. And not only that, but the passion in his voice was clear. Marcus had emotion?

"Marcus, who's Dee?" Before I finished my sentence I knew he was talking about Didyme. Did I do something to trigger this?

He snapped back, wrinkling his face in pain. "Why do you want to know about Didyme?" I could hear his voice melding back to a bored tone.

Ha, so Didyme means something to him! "Marcus, um, you're freaking me out, I just asked you a question."

"Right." He said, nodding and leaving me.

Kay, something strange is going on with me. And the Volturi refuse to tell me.

I continued walking the halls, thinking. Then, I groaned. That's why Aro said potential. He meant I would be some sort of freak like him. He never plans on letting me leave. To this realization, I tried to remain calm. But forever in Aro's guard? Nowhere in my books does that sound appealing. Why didn't I see this before? Aro is sneakier than I thought.

I clenched my fists, my toes and wanted to break something so bad. More deep breathes.

I composed myself. In a few minutes, I would have to walk into that room, and face the vamps without running to assault Kai with an onslaught of hugs.

* * *

I stood out in that room. My gray knit sweater was a breath of fresh air compared to the black robes. I gulped trying to remain put-together.

The door on the left opened, and Marcus came in, flustered, despite his always-gloomy demeanor. He sat down promptly, gazing at me down his nose. They may all have personalities as different as day and night, but they all held an air of superiority that only vampire royalty could have.

I glared at all three, making sure none of them were left out.

Suddenly Kai, standing alone, opened the door directly behind me. She didn't look happy, and I realized it must not smell all too welcoming, nor is it the company she would like to keep. But her eyes scanned the room, and they lit up once they landed on me.

I beckoned her over, and she started to jog towards me across the vast circular room. I saw several people motion to lunge, out of reflex perhaps, but Aro raised his hand in silence.

All was silent for a while as me and Kai hugged, and held hands. It was just us two. I could feel the tremors rocking through her body, and I let go of her hand to pat her back reassuringly.

I saw Marcus offer his hand to Aro, and I was scared. Marcus revealing what happened between us would only spark more problems. Aro looked down at me with keen interest, his red eyes scaring me with the intensity.

I looked to Aro's left, at Marcus, who chose to ignore me, in favor of Kai. The bastard just couldn't keep anything to himself.

"Court, Caius has a proposition." Aro said, rising from his seat. "He has organized an excursion if you will." When no one interrupted, he continued. "This would be an exclusive demonstration of Kai's abilities. Those who are willing to come may do so, but it is purely for scientific purposes, no harm shall come to her. That much should be understood."

"So I get no say in the matter?" Kai asked aggressively.

"By all means decline." Aro said menacingly.

I whipped my head to Kai's direction. My eyes pleaded hers, letting her know I needed this. "You would be helping me too." I murmured to her. She knew it would help us out for sure, but I knew she didn't like the idea of being used as a lapdog. Kai isn't stupid.

"Fine," She growled. The way she held herself with more confidence. I mean, I know she can't just walk around with her tail between her legs, figuratively speaking, but she was strong looking. Her stance was defensive and offensive at the same time, and she was… wow, are those new muscles?

"Autumn, you are relieved of you punishments." Aro said, looking at Caius. Caius didn't look happy that I could and _would_ make progress with this lifted, but smug he has his chance. He would soon know everything I did.

* * *

We left the circular room to talk. Kai found a clear room.

"Kai you look great! Well, better than _I _feel." I said.

"Thanks. I don't know how though. I've been eating like a beast. No pun intended." She said nervously.

"Shall I add that to the list?" I said, pulling out the list I still had gathered with the rest of the papers in my pants.

"You kept it?" She asked incredulously.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Anyways, I have to ask you something." She whispered.

"Shoot."

"Do you cut hair? Like, good?" She asked uncertainly.

"Um, I—what?" I asked. "Why?"

"Well, I seem to have a furry problem."

"When you transform?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm a freakin' fuzz ball. I can barely move." She fretted.

"Do I have to wait for you to change to cut your hair?"

"I don't think so. I measured a hair when I'm changed to when I'm human, and they're the same length. So just… you know what, you don't even have to have experience, just chop it off." She said finally. I'm sure my face was still twisted in confusion, but I didn't want her to feel self-conscious, and agreed. "Plus I'll feel better if I have someone else to blame for a bad haircut.

"Where are we gonna do this?" I asked.

"We could do it now. Cause I brought scissors." She smiled at me awkwardly holding up the scissors, and I shook my head.

"Uh, kay…" After I sat her down in one of the room's chairs, I got her to put her hair in a pony. I chopped that off first.

I just kept cutting. "How short do you want it?" I asked timidly, snipping another piece off.

"I was thinkin' pixie cut. Or Carey Mulligan." I nodded.

By the time I was done snipping, cutting, butchering her head, the result wasn't too bad. It wasn't exactly a pixie cut, but it suited her. Or that might just be my ego talking.

"How does it look?" She asked, running her fingers through her short crop.

"Good. In a way…" She didn't believe me and ran around the room trying to find a mirror.

"Autumn, you absolutely slaughtered my hair… Well, actually, it's not bad." She continued to play with it. "I suppose it'll do." I heard her giggle.

"Don't sweat it, you'll make it work." I eased her pain—hopefully.

* * *

Within the week, Aro regrettably deduced Kai was no longer a danger to me. He made us pack; telling us it would be cold. I had no fucking clothes for cold weather. Other than a light sweater, nothing.

I was sitting gloomily in the TV room, when a woman came in, dropping several bags into the room.

"Never in my life would I have thought I would be running errands for a human." She said with clear disgust.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I said, completely offended. "What type of errands." Finally getting excited enough to turn and look at the stuff.

"Aro _made me_ buy you suitable clothing for the outing." She made it evident she had no part in the instigating. A vampire reduced to shopping for a human? Gasp.

"Whatever, you still did it." I said looking up at her. Her face was so breathtaking that it hurt to look. Envy shot through my veins for a second before I realized vampires are beautiful for a reason. I turned my attention back to the cartoons with Kai.

"Well aren't you going to ask me my name?" She asked indignantly.

I snorted, "You're _still_ here?" I loved pushing buttons.

"My name is Heidi, and you better learn it well. I'll be the one killing you the minute Aro gives the go." She said deadly low.

"I'll be waiting." I shot back. She stuck her chin up, and disappeared.

When Kai looked back to make sure Heidi was gone, she looked at me disbelievingly. "Aren't you a bit worried someone's going to actually kill you?"

"All part of the master plan." I said, tapping my index against my skull.

"Pfft. Okay there. Anyways, I heard Heidi is usually a cool person."

"It's probably because she's not getting the attention she wants. I mean, she's gorgeous, but I can't let her know. She'll walk all over me."

"Er, right. Just be careful around the Volturi _family_. They will not take kindly."

"I know."

"Because if they do get offended, then you have no protection." She said urgently. It's time like these you wonder how you could've doubted love. Kai's eyes had glazed over, in sadness I could tell she was trying to suppress.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Remember, I have a plan."

**REVIEW**

**-Sage94**


	10. Chapter 10: Fire

**I suppose I'm posting some of the outfits on my profile, so please, give'er a look (coming soon, though).**

**I'm hoping this is mostly comic relief, cause you know; it's just a filler. Action is soon to come.**

Chapter 10: Fire (Aim Your Arrows High)

It was all about the preparation; I had to be ready to go on the fly. I would know when to go, but I couldn't jump at just any chance.

No, I am not talking about leaving for the outing. Kai and me are getting ready to _leave_. After this week, we'll be able to figure out what she's capable of, so we can boot it.

Like fire coursing through my veins, I could sense the feeling of escape.

I was wondering why Aro hadn't been reading my mind lately. Actually, the last time was when he confronted me in the room. Luckily I deduced he was afraid. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, afraid. Of course he wants power, but he seems to be afraid of what I can do. Which is to my advantage. He'll never know what hit him.

I'll have to give him something to thank him for all the clothes. I would be leaving with them, of course. Kai will like them, since apparently all her other clothes are shredded.

I was done packing, and had on the beige fall coat from one of the boxes, and a plain pair of black jeans. Completed with black gloves, I made sure no part of my body was revealed for Aro's invasion.

* * *

Renata drove us to the airport in the next city over. We went through a different entrance than the public one. We drove around the back, where Volturi guard opened up the gates to the runway for us. Inside one of the large hangars, was a large plane, built for luxury rather than speed.

The three men, Aro Caius and Marcus were waiting by the escalator. The rest of the Volturi guard was gathered behind them, looking not so formal, actually rather normal-looking, wearing actual clothes, not suits and capes.

I slung my bag over my shoulder, Kai following my lead. We stopped in front of the men.

Aro looked like he was having internal battles; I knew he was trying to decide whether or not to touch me. He went through with it, grabbing onto my neck. I was a little startled he reached, but was glad at the same time.

He pushed my hair back out of the way, to reveal my turtleneck. Before he could touch my face, I reached my gloved hand to pull his hand down gently.

"Dressed for the weather." I said cheekily.

"Yes. I suppose it's for the best." I knew he was referring to not touching me, not my attire.

I patted his shoulder, and entered the plane.

* * *

I sat at the back, playing crazy eights and speed with Kai, Demitri and Felix.

"Alright guy, so pick up five for queen of spades, and five of diamonds, pick up two for all the twos, go again with all of the aces and skip a turn with the jacks." I said professionally, dealing the deck.

"What is this game again?" Felix asked, scratching his head. He looked like a giant, his long legs protruding on my side of the table between us.

"Crazy Eights Countdown."

After four rounds, Kai and me were tied with winning. Already, we were ready for another round, Kai dealing the cards.

"This game requires no real skill." Demitri said, throwing his hand down.

"Says the guy who's losing." Felix said smugly.

"You came in last all four rounds." He bit back.

"Easy, boys." Kai said, placing three tens down.

"Yeah, you don't want to get too caught up in the game. Just do it." I said, putting down an eight. "I change the suite to Clubs."

Demitri put down a five of Diamonds. Felix pretended to be sad, but pulled out a two of Diamonds. Kai quickly laid down three two's, the top card being a two of Spades.

"Crap, all those cards!" I feigned, laying my head down. I sat up, and slapped down the Queen of Spades dramatically.

"NO!" Demitri cried, swiping his arm across the table, knocking the cards off.

"Great, I knew I wasn't the only one who enjoys fifty two pick up!" Kai said.

I stifled a giggle. "Chill out man. It's just a game. If you didn't belittle humans so much, maybe you'd enjoy our games more." I said.

"Anyone for another game?" I called out.

The whole plane seemed to echo, "NO."

"_Okay_." I murmured, retracting my head in pretend fear.

* * *

I sat in a seat at the back of the plane, staring out the window. Wherever we were going, it was far away, and night.

Eventually, the plane started to slope down. My insides fluttered, not just because of the descent, but also because I was nervous for Kai. I glanced at her beside me, and she was sleeping. She wouldn't know many dangers while she was in this state, so I won't bother waking her until we land.

I looked around and felt the pressure of the anticipation of the vampires aboard the plane. I couldn't see them, but I could tell they were all wondering about Kai.

The plane landed smoothly, and barely shook us. Before I even got up, no one was on the plane but Kai and me. They're pretty fast.

I yawned and stood, not grabbing anything, since I was not allowed Internet, phones, or anything technology-related that would get me "found".

We exited the plane after I woke Kai up. I saw her reach to put her hair up in a pony, but even after a few days, she wasn't used to the short hair.

Immediately, we were hit with crisp icy air. We shivered in unison. The airport appeared to be abandoned, no lights shone inside of the building, or on the landing strip. I tried to see through my foggy breath but could see no signs of anyone maintaining the site. I shrugged, the Volturi probably had something to do with it.

The whole of the Volturi stood, glowing under the sliver moonlight. We stood awkwardly beside their unity, freezing in our jackets.

"So who's up for hot cocoa?" I called out apprehensively.

* * *

Very quickly, did the Volturi get themselves organized.

"It would be swifter if they were carried." Marcus said, absent tone, as usual.

"Felix, Demitri." Aro said roughly, motioning to us. Demitri picked up Kai gingerly because of his refined nature, but Felix ducked his shoulder into my stomach, and hoisted me up. I got the wind knocked out of me. I did not appreciate being hurt.

He ran really quickly, and I was glad my face was facing away from the wind. But I still had to wipe away the mucus and tears off my face with my sleeve. The cold night did not help at all.

"Are you crying?" I heard Felix yell through the wind and aerodynamics he created.

I sniffled, wiping my face again. "No."

"Good, because I wouldn't want human germs on my suit." He said. His words were distorted through the wind.

Sooner than I expected, Felix set me down.

We were in a clearing, twice the size of a football stadium. It was mostly flat, and mountains surrounded us. A river ran through the middle, I could tell the way it shone.

It wasn't as cold here, since the mountains shielded us, but still frosty. I stood staring up at the moon, wishing there was another way. I looked back down at the clearing.

A large tent was already set up, obstructing my view of the beautiful scenery. Did the Volturi have to mar everything?

I approached the tent, grumbling after I realized I was alone. I pulled back the black tent. "How's it do, everyone?" I asked lamely.

"It does good." Kai was the only one who replied. Sarcastically I might add.

I went to go sit down next to Kai, on one of the many benches that were set up, however Felix and Demitri occupied either sides of her. In fact, the only spot open was next to Marcus. I hesitated, taking multiple half steps, even contemplating sitting on the floor. I sighed and sat in between Caius and Marcus, feeling this was strategically placed seating.

"Maybe after all of this we could be chums; the best of them. I mean, there's no reason to be grim about this, just cause I'm gonna win." I whispered into Caius' ear.

"You wish, human," He said unfazed. I knew he felt that twinge of annoyance, though.

"So what now?" I said.

Similar looks of question graced the guard's faces.

Aro appeared to be coming out of trance, when he saw all eyes were on him.

"If the girl is ready, we shall commence."

The eyes whipped to Kai. "Uh, don't you think I should have a good night's rest?" She said nervously.

I slapped my forehead. Vampires watching you sleep is something uncomfortable I don't want her to experience.

* * *

They set up a makeshift bed with blankets for Kai behind a curtain, getting her comfortable to sleep, even though she slept on top of the covers, because she was demonically hot. I sat at the foot of her bed, knees pulled up to my chest, because I, on the other hand, was cold.

"Are you excited?" I asked after about five minutes.

It took me five minutes more to realize she was asleep. I sighed, and pulled back the curtain, stretching. Still stiff from the plane ride. I closed the curtain back up and went outside.

I was tightly wrapped in my coat, looking for someone to talk to.

There weren't many people other than Renata talking to another woman and Heidi, Demitri and Felix, then Marcus, Caius and Aro standing alone together. I opted for the first group.

"Uh, hey Renata." I said, only addressing her, ignoring the other four.

"Hello." She said shyly. Renata glanced quickly beside her to the new woman. "I don't believe you've met Chelsea."

"Hello!" Chelsea said enthusiastically, taking my hand in hers' and shaking.

Right away, I knew something was up. I couldn't put my finger on it; I tried to remember what was wrong with Chelsea. She seemed fine, being polite, for a Volturi guard. She smiled fine. I smiled back, and glanced around.

I caught Aro's eye. He seemed intrigued by me and Chelsea, I could see it in his eyes.

What was he up to?

**Also, thank you for your reviews, they're inspiring. Make me want to write. But as you all know, school has started, and I shall not update as often :( however, the story is almost done, with sequel for sure! :)**

**-Sage94**


	11. Chapter 11: Lost Tree

Chapter 11: Lost Tree

I waited outside, until the early sunrise, and I could see the sun about to peak above the mountains. It pissed me off.

How I wished the Volturi burned in the sun.

Over the lowest points on the mountains, did the light creep over. I saw Aro stretch and revel in the sun. All of the Volturi must've been inside all the time. I couldn't imagine being as pale as them.

Most of the guard had gone to hunt, for what I do not know. Hopefully no one important.

At the single-minded thought, I squirmed. Had I really been reduced to belittling other human life? They had families. I yanked at my hair, and sat on the gravelly terrain. I single tear escaped my left eye, and I held my face in my hand.

"What troubles you, Autumn?" I heard a gentle voice say. It still held a bored quality to it.

"Oh, hi Marcus." I said, wiping my face quickly with my sleeve.

He looked down at me with a tinge of care in his eyes.

"You know, just living life." I finally said, after I figured my voice would be even.

"A life of a captive can be hard." He said.

"Wow, thanks." I finished wiping the tears I hadn't realized had fallen away unabashedly, figuring he already knew I was crying.

He didn't move from his position, always staring at me, not helping me up, nor sitting beside me. I didn't figure he would stoop so low to help a human, but he could at least not be as creepy as Aro.

"So, are you looking forward to watchin' the big show today?" I said, trying to keep conversation alive, even though all I wanted to do was sleep.

"I admit I am curious." His black eyes pierced my own, making me nervous.

"Yeah." I said. He didn't even make that open for more topics.

I walked away from his brooding presence, and sat beside the stream running through the clearing. I stuck my hand in, testing it.

When I decided it was really cold, I leaned over the bank and splashed it on my face. That woke me up for sure.

I stared at the reflection in the slow moving water, and sighed. I'll always wonder if my plan will work; if it'll just be Kai or me. Hopefully both. Suddenly, in the water, a figure was behind me.

"A good day, is it not?" Aro said.

I lazily turned my head to him. "And?"

He ignored my comment, and crouched beside me. "How's the guard treating you?"

I scooched away a little bit. "Alright I suppose…"

"Felix and Demitri?"

"No better than usual."

"Renata?"

"Exceptional."

Pause. "… And Chelsea?" He asked intensely.

"Fine." I took less than a second, not missing a beat. It was good I hadn't. Aro was definitely up to something. It involved Chelsea.

"Excellent."

* * *

I went to lie down next to Kai (who was a radiating heater), promising only to shut my eyes. Of course I eventually fell asleep.

None other than Chelsea shook me awake.

"Autumn, Kai's about to start." Her big beautiful eyes beamed at me.

_Without me?_ I looked beside me, and saw the imprint of where she lay beforehand. I threw the covers off myself, and skipped past Chelsea.

Outside the tent, a fair fifty yards away, Kai was limbering up. The guard, in its entirety, encircled her, giving her enough room to move. They would have to back up further if they expected her to change.

Less than a heartbeat later, Chelsea was guiding me to where Aro stood beside Marcus. I sniffled a little bit more, and crossed my arms, making sure I wasn't touching either of them.

"Is someone going to grab something to cover her for after?" I asked loudly, to no one in particular.

"Chelsea." Aro said abruptly, never taking his eyes off of Kai.

I didn't care to look, but a minute later, Chelsea was in front of me, holding a blanket for me to grab. I did, careful of her, always.

"I'm ready." Kai called. I could tell Kai was trying to make her voice seem steady.

If all was quiet before, it was definitely silent now, because all I could hear was my breathing.

Once again, did I see Kai transform; she was running further away from us, but jumped up. Mid-air, Kai's clothes were shed to make way for the canine stature, and the fur along with it.

She stood on all fours as a wolf, probably as tall as I was. I was in awe. Her brown fur shone in the sun. There were audible gasps, so I knew that even most of the Volturi hadn't seen something like this.

Kai turned towards us, and started walking slowly. Her movements were fluid and graceful. Something that I didn't think she had in her.

As she came closer, I noticed that I had been steadily pushed behind Marcus and Aro. I was slightly annoyed. I looked at Kai, when she came to a complete stop in front of Aro.

They no longer made it inconspicuous, and Marcus full on blocked my view of Kai. I rolled my eyes, and walked around him, and stood in front of Kai.

"How's it going?" I asked her.

I don't know why I expected her to talk, but all she did was roll her eyes, and tilt her head from side to side.

I grinned. I followed her gaze, however, and saw her looking at Caius. The moment my eyes reached his expression, I almost burst out laughing.

He was a mix between furious, curious, and scared. Once he caught my amused expression though, he glared.

"What's the matter, Caius?" I said in a cooing voice.

"Be quiet." He said coldly. He straightened his robes. "Let's get on with it, shall we."

Aro cut in, his jubilant voice echoing the whole terrace. "Start with the basics, my dear. Running, jumping."

I could feel the annoyance rolling off of Kai. She does not take kindly to being ordered around. But she left my side anyways. I slinked back to beside Marcus.

If I had blinked, I would have missed it. Kai ran from us, to the opposite end of the clearing, which might I add, is _very_ large. Kai pivoted quickly and ran back. I could see a shortening of her powerful strides as she readied to jump.

Her leap was immense, and landed just a good ten yards in front of us, making some of the guard step back. I knew I held a grin of pride on my face.

Before I could say anything, I was whipped behind Marcus. He pulled me behind himself again.

"Easy Marcus. She'd rather kill you than me." I said.

I pulled my hands together for one clap, but from the looks of annoyance of the Volturi, I halted that.

I glanced again at Aro, only to see his calculating face, almost bitter.

The rest of the time, Aro got her to do simple tricks. He even went up to her to read her thoughts, only to be disappointed that she held no true secrets. I had the trump card; I couldn't risk telling Kai everything just yet. For now all Aro could tell was her errant thoughts of escape.

I pulled Kai away from the rest of the group after about an hour, when Aro and Caius had taken their observations.

"Hi guys, can I join?" I heard Chelsea ask. I winced, slowly cocking my head to the left to face her.

"Uh, no offence, but this is kind of private. And no one in the Volturi can keep a secret."

Chelsea's face feigned hurt, but she remained her regular bubbly self, and trudged away.

I walked with Kai, still in her wolf form, to a huge tree, so we could talk behind it. I saw her shiver, and turn human. I gave her a little privacy, and handed her the blanket.

"So what do you think?" Kai asked.

"I think this won't help them one bit. I hold all the aces."

Pause.

"I'm not a bargaining chip, Autumn." Kai said after a bit, pulling the blanket close; she was uncomfortable.

"I'm not talking about you."

"Well then, what _are _you talking about?" She asked angrily.

"Shh!" I exclaimed. I peered around the tree, and saw the Volturi scattered, but certainly not close. "Okay, Kai, all you need to know are my instructions for when the time comes. It might be soon, like next week. Not tonight though. You're going to leave. We'll run when I say."

She nodded, but her face was still confused. I never really leave her out of anything, but here I was, doing so.

"It's not you. It's that your thoughts aren't safe."

"Oh…"

We sat down, and watched the daylight disappear through the branches of the tree. I think Kai was more into the stars, but this sheltering tree was what my eyes set on. It amazed me how a tree this old and twisted could still bloom for spring.

**Sorry this was kind of late, I know I've procrastinated for you guys long enough. I'm not gonna lie though, the next chapter will probably take longer, because I actually want to do my homework.**

**-sincerely, Sage94**


	12. Chapter 12: Make Your Own LoVE

**I'm so sorry this is way overdue. Promise not to take so long next chapter!**

Chapter 12: Your Own LoVE

On the plane ride back, I could sense Kai didn't feel right. She had this sour look on her face, which screamed for everyone to leave her alone, but still the whole way back, I sat beside her.

I could count on one hand the number of times she glanced at me.

And as we were getting off the plane, I took the time to ask her, "What's up, Kai?"

"I don't want to talk about it here." Kai said. She didn't say it in the nicest way, but it didn't mean she didn't want to talk.

And in the car ride back, she at least tried to smile.

But in the Volturi's fortress, the anger was renewed. I understood.

It was this place. This cold, dark place that casted a shadow over everything. And maybe she's put off by my happiness.

We were walked back to Kai's room, the very same from the beginning. As I looked inside, I saw the mess. The white curtains were shredded, and ripped clothing littered the floor.

Felix and Demitri left, and I picked up all the clothes and put them in a pile, kicking them in a corner.

We changed into clothes more suitable to the weather.

When we were done, Kai and me both looked at each other, and stuttered, speaking at the same time.

"You go first, Kai." I said, sitting down on the bed.

"Okay… I'm just so pissed lately. We need to get out of here quick. All the time, I feel like I'm going to explode, and all you tell me is _wait_." She said.

I could see her hands and jaw clenching and unclenching and it made me slightly nervous. Besides when vampires were around, she never got too angry.

"I know you want to know, but if I tell you _everything_ this plan is fucked over!" I said.

"I know!" She said, punching the bedpost. I tried not to notice the wood splinter.

"Kai, just settle down a bit. We need to stay calm if we want to remain sane in this place." I said lowly.

"Settle down? Calm? She yelled. She stood and approached me. Her height now towering a good three inches over mine.

"Kai, you're shaking. Just sit down." I said firmly.

"I'm not your puppy. You're not the Volturi, so stop telling me what to do."

"Sit the fuck down!" I yelled in her face.

Her head tilted down, her face gained a predatory look. I was unsure at first, but I realized her skin was ripping, revealing fur. I stepped back as she shifted.

Her claws grabbed out, and I realized she was trying to attack me. _Me_?

I turned to run, out of the room. I ran until I was sure she wouldn't follow, perhaps it was too much bother to. I turned my head to look back, and I was right, she didn't follow. I turned back, and ran face first into a pile of fabric.

I clutched onto the soft black material, sobs wracking my body, but I couldn't make a sound.

"Sweet child, what's wrong?" I knew it was Marcus. His airy voice held some concern.

"G-go away." I said, trying not to cry. But I knew my voice was cracking in all sorts of places.

"You're the one latched onto me."

I pulled back immediately, wiping my eyes, and strode past him.

He did not follow me.

* * *

I ended up back in the TV room, looking up channels.

Nothing about us in the news either. Maybe we were dead to them.

Nothing to look forward to.

I blew out a puff of air, bored out of my mind, trying not to dwell on the fight. Because they usually only lasted a couple of hours to a day. What could I do instead? I'd rather not watch MTV.

As soon as I took time to slow down and _really_ think, I managed to remember what I had been looking forward to before we left. Peter!

I rushed to the nearest exit; trying to recall what street the restaurant was on. Running down the halls, I thought to myself; I've run far too much in this building. Coming out of my musings, something brought me to a halt. There, at the end of the way, Chelsea was facing the other way, speaking to Aro. He gazed over her shoulder to me, his eyes instantly brightening, which made me wonder. He always kept me wondering.

"What a lovely surprise." His wonderful voice seemed to bounce off the walls. Which made me suspicious. He's too happy all the time.

"Good to see you, Aro," I said, noting how crappy my voice was in comparison. I bowed my head in respect, but mostly to keep my head low.

"What brings you this way?" he asked cheerfully, but I knew he was wary.

"Oh, just grabbing my coat." I said, taking a step further.

"Not sneaking off anywhere, are we, deary?" He asked.

"Funny. Actually, I just left my iPod in my pocket, so…"

"My mistake then, Autumn. Please, continue." He gestured for me to keep going. I warily passed them both. I knew which was I wasn't going.

I did end up going to the main entrance to grab my coat, which in fact did carry my IPod, but I walked to the opposite side of their residence, to where I snuck out last time.

The coast was clear, so I climbed down, recalling everything, as if it were fresh in my mind.

For some reason, though, I was really bothered by the overcast skies. I tried to shrug it off, but dread kept replacing the holes in my head.

A little ways further down the street, I smiled in spite of myself at the familiar gray brick restaurant.

I imagined a mailman coming up to their front entrance with a slim orange letter, to which the contents held were life-saving.

But when I approached the front of it, it was closed. I internally groaned, but hoped they would be home.

I knocked on the front door, imagined hearing the groaning of footsteps on floorboards. But there was no sound. I tested the handle and found it was open. I felt sort of bad about going in without permission of any sorts, even doubting that the package had arrived.

I went up the stairs to their actual house, still not hearing anyone in here.

There was nothing naming any package. I was sifting through their living room and dining room, when I noticed a carefully placed piece of paper on the corner of the kitchen. The note said:

_ To whom it may concern,_

_ We have gone out, will be back when its safer._

_ *It's in behind the cereal. Good luck._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Peter_

It was for their own good anyways, and get away from me and the company I keep. At least it was here, and I knew it was here.

I heard the front door creak open downstairs, and froze. I quickly crumpled the letter in my pocket, knowing this time to expect someone not so nice.

"Why are you here?" I asked skeptically. I barely had enough time to turn around. "Marcus." I added his name choppily to the back of my question.

"It _is _my city." He gazed around the room as if he had something better to do.

I gulped. It was already risky enough, him seeing me here.

"The question is, why are _you_ here?" His question lilted slyly off of his boring voice.

I didn't want to say anything. Even if I didn't explain myself, this looked bad. I did try to convey a look that hopefully told him not to tell.

"It matters not, since this bet you have with my brothers have nothing to do with me…" He said, trailing off. I sighed in relief, "However, they shall interested as to why and what are you doing here."

"Like you said, it doesn't matter." I sounded like I was begging.

"As in, it matters not _to me._ Aro and Caius are another story entirely."

"Just—don't." I said defeated. His face seemed less enthusiastic—for him—probably to hide his emotions.

He nodded. I think that means he won't.

"So now what?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, almost as if he wasn't too sure either.

"I'm not leaving." I said.

"And I should make sure you don't cheat." He said. He was taunting me. He won't fucking leave me alone.

"It's not cheating."

"Then you should have very little problems telling me what it is you are doing."

"I'm—aaarg, just go away."

"I don't think I will D—Autumn." There it was. That hesitation. I've heard it before. Because before he'd called me it, not stuttered. And now I could press on, because he technically was about to call me something else. Loop-holes are my favourite.

"Marcus, who's Dee?" I asked innocently.

Marcus stepped a little closer to me, as if not believing the words were coming from my mouth. "D-distant relative."

"Liar." I whispered. "What is she to you?"

I saw him gulp air. And the Volturi don't usually breath. I've never felt this much power over any of his other brothers before. Caius and Aro did of course give me opportunities, but this felt different. I had an unusual hold over Marcus.

"Was she… yours?"

"You know nothing of Didyme." It came out in a rush.

"You could tell me."

"She's gone. Past dead." His voice was raised.

His eyes were averted. He was looking at anything but me.

"Marcus, it's all right. You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's just… in every single year counted after she passed, no one's tried to mention her. It's as if her memory has been insulted—tabooed." I heard a light crack in his even bored voice.

"Do—do you remember how she died."

He raised his crimson eyes, "House fire."

I connected some things with his story. Murder was all I could think of; Aro and his foul play. But why?

"She was my mate. We were going to be together… Forever."

That's a long time. I wonder how Didyme could love him if he was so boring.

"Did you know, vampires can't cry?" He spoke straight and blunt, his statement so detached from everything previously said.

I shook my head.

"Everything she did had 'care' written all over it. She was the very last word in love."

"Did she have a power?" I asked curious.

"Yes…" He said half-hazard. "She, she radiated love."

Is that why he's so boring now: because she died?

I wondered. If she were so loving and caring, why would Aro kill her?

"She was Aro's sister, you know." He added, as if it would help Didyme's case. And he was right. Did Aro hate her so much? I've heard of sibling rivalry…

"It'll be alright, old chap." I said, abnormally silly for the sober conversation. I had to add some relief; his story was beating me down. I patted his back, and led him to the door. I would have to come back later for the letter. Maybe early tomorrow morning.

He was a slow wreck, walking back, so I had to drag him by the hand.

Slow I started to realize he wasn't so slow, and caught up with my stride. I don't think Marcus ran too much.

The sky was dim and nearing evening. Still overcast. As we approached the keep, I saw someone standing out front of the main entrance. Chelsea.

**-Sage94**


	13. Chapter 13: Let Down

Chapter 13: Let Down

Chelsea was waiting for us. Her smug expression made me uneasy. My insides turned, realizing why I could not trust her. Why couldn't I see it before? Her power allowed her to manipulate any relationship. I couldn't be sure, but could she have anything to do with me and Kai? Kai may have been angry, but a little push to put her over the edge could have triggered her change.

I wanted so badly to rip out every hair on her head. To pull her perfect lips down to an ugly grimace.

"Hello Marcus." She greeted, and then nodded to me, "Autumn."

"Hi." I managed to verbalize.

Marcus did not say anything, rather, he just walked past her, suddenly in a hurry. I stood for a second, watching him walk away, then to her face, and stormed off. I'll have to talk to Kai later. Fix up our rough patch.

* * *

Another week went by, and many more encounters with those mysterious brothers. Not all together, but scattered throughout the week, each one had their own things to say.

Aro would keep asking me if I were all right, and if I would be talking to Kai anytime soon. I tried not to slap him. No physical contact whether I liked it or not. Caius would give me this look, which had condescending dripping from the seams. Yes, from day one, he never liked me. And Marcus would turn up his lips, in what I think he thought was a smile. He was what I looked forward to; the only one whose quick wit didn't affect me. It hurt though, that they all had something to say about Kai. Aro and Caius had ulterior motives, Marcus out of pure curiosity.

Tears did not well in my eyes, though. I had a front to keep.

The following Monday, Caius approached me.

"Autumn, I have another offer."

"Anything you offer me won't be worth it. As long as your lot doesn't bother me—or Kai, I'll be in good health."

"Fine, but I need another meeting with Kai."

"Then why are you asking me? I'm not her owner."

It looked like he had a hard time grasping that.

"Just hear my proposition." He snapped. "I need to make more observations."

"What more do you need?" I asked, wondering what more basics could be covered. There wasn't much to it.

"I need her reactions to certain… beings."

I was more or less nonchalant to his intentions, until his last word. "What now?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how she would react around her own kind."

"What do you have?" I asked suspiciously, looking him in the eye.

"A werewolf." He said.

"We've already deduced she isn't a werewolf." I shifted my weight onto my other leg, crossing my arms.

"Yes, but—"

"So only god knows you're up to something. And didn't you get rid of werewolves?"

"Not all." He said quickly, looking away resentfully.

"What's you're deal? What did _all _the werewolves do to you?" I asked, walking in front of him.

"They're an abomination. A horrid splatter of stench walking the earth." I didn't believe him. You couldn't hate them for no reason. To my understanding, werewolves knew nothing while transformed, and were only so for one night; the full moon.

"Is that it? No traumatic experience?" I teased.

"Shut up, girl," he spat, thrusting his hand up, and around my neck. It hurt like hell, but I had to overcome the pain to get to him.

"Aro probably wouldn't be too happy if I were dead," I rasped, thinking of how shameful Aro would think it was if Caius killed me.

"Oh, I think he would get over it. Give or take a couple years. Plenty of fish in the sea," he said angrily. He tightened his grip, pressing his thumb against my windpipe.

"Plenty of werewolves too, apparently." Still said raspy. I knew my eyes were bugging, but Caius could only go so far before putting me down, not wanting to disappoint his brothers.

And he did put me down. I massaged my neck, and noted the numbness of my lips.

"Don't think I won't tell." I said, grabbing hold of his arm.

He whipped around, his eyes flashing. Now the next few instances were insightful indeed.

_Caius, in a much younger setting, was walking down a London night street. The moon was full. His surprisingly normal attire whipped around him. It was cold as hell._

_The gas lamps shone little light over the streets, yet Caius stayed away from the light. He hung by the shadows, looking for prey, his teeth glistening with venom. He lurked finally spotting something. A woman, with skin white as snow, though not as white as his, was walking frightfully staying with the light. She heard Caius whipping the wind, running quickly by her, to bring out her fear. _

_How he loved fear. He crept up behind her, pulling her blond hair back._

_She gasped spinning herself to face him, "Oh, I thought you were a ghost." She said relieved, even though she didn't know the man._

"_There are no such thing as ghosts, Madame." He said tugging the high collar of her coat away from her neck. She slapped his poised hand away. His eyes narrowed, pulling her to his body._

"_This will hurt."_

"_What?" She whined. She screamed as she saw his teeth bar. As his teeth sunk in, she writhed, and he swam leisurely in her fear. _

_Finishing up, he was about to toss her body into the lake, when something hit him._

_It knocked the taste of blood off of Caius' tongue._

_The thing slashed at him, tearing the clothing, and grating against his torso. The sound was deadening. The screech was reminiscent of amplified fingernails sliding down a chalkboard. Caius was continuously assaulted, sobs wracking his chest, the beast giving no yield._

_It continued to rip him, finally getting at his throat, biting down hard. The blood he had previously drunk was spilling out of bite marks caused by the beast. Caius convulsed violently as the werewolf took him in his mouth, as if he were a chew toy. _

_All his senses were plagued by the beast. The smell burned his nose. Never in all his royal life, had Caius been reduced to this bumbling wreck on the stone walkway._

_Another howl could be heard in the distance, sending another ounce of dread in Caius' system. However, the werewolf stopped tearing at him, and ran off._

_There lied Caius, barely there, hardly enough energy to express his pain. The dry sobs were done, and there was no release for tears. _

I didn't think Caius noticed, because he had the same expression, as if he'd never moved. I stepped back, analyzing everything I just saw.

"I'm sure Aro won't be too upset." He said, continuing from the conversation.

"Whatever. I'll accept, but no tricks. One hint dropped, and no deal." I said, walking away to my thoughts.

Caius hissed, and also turned to walk in the opposite direction.

* * *

I was given plenty to think about for sure. Aro might follow the rules, but Caius seemed to deviate and use the rules as more of guidelines.

In a few short hours, we would be leaving, this time to a closer location, to observe the werewolf and Kai interact. I had to get the letters. I knew the Volturi had brought food so they wouldn't be tempted at the venue, so I had some time.

Later, I snuck out the front door.

"Where are you going, Autumn?" Gianna asked me passively.

"Going to get some nom, you know. I'll be back in a few." I said casually, even fooling myself.

She nodded, smiling, and continued on with her… front-desking.

I strolled down the street, figuratively smelling the roses. Victory was near. I could go and get the letter, and come back just in time.

The familiar house was yet again unlocked. They must've not come back at all. I ran up the stairs and grabbed the letter behind the cereal. I sat at the dining room table slowly, basking in the epic win. I carefully ripped open the letter. Did it smell like home, or was that my imagination?

Within were five pages. One with a family tree with Kai near the bottom, three pages titled _Quileute Legends_ in summaries_, _and the other with contact information for Kai's grandparents. Kai will be thrilled. I slid the papers back into the folder, and scavenged the kitchen. I found above the sink, a large Ziploc bag, and put the package inside, just incase it gets damaged.

* * *

It was a short ride, compared to the drive to the airport, and we arrived in a clearing with a vineyard visible in the background. Other than that, it didn't look like there were any people anywhere close to us.

It was nighttime, with light wispy clouds. Caius must have given this great thought, because the weather was just right, giving view to a large yellow moon. A full moon.

I sat down, next to a rock, making sure no one was around. I pulled out the envelope encased in the Ziploc bag, and took it out. The first I looked at were the Legends.

Tales of warriors of the Quileute tribe being descendents of wolves to protect their people. But from what? A little further down the page, I got my answer. A little section held a crucial part. About "Cold Ones", the beautiful creatures coming to their tribe and slaughtering. The Wolves would come by and take down the threat. The legends were a whir in my head, as I thought about how these legends connected to Kai. So she was Quileute. I don't think Mary knew just how much she helped me.

I was about to take a look at the family tree, but ferocious growls interrupted my train of thought. Shining chains were restraining something. It was the Werewolf. Fully formed and writhing under the moon. His yellow eyes reflected terribly, and sent a shudder of dread through my body. I think it was because I knew he was tenfold more dangerous than Kai.

I cringed, trying not to think of dead kittens, but that was too hard. Aro raised his delicate white hand, silencing the subtle buzzing of vampire voices I hadn't realized were there.

"I welcome, you guard, once again, to witness these to paranormal beings." I could barely hear his voice, but I'm sure everyone else heard just fine.

I saw Kai transform, as well as heard the substantial rip of clothing. She remained composed, but even as a wolf, you could tell she was curious.

The werewolf immediately turned his attention to her. He crouched down, lower than a cat would. And cats don't crouch for any other reason. I hoped those chains would hold.

I watched for Kai's reaction, not too sure what I should be doing. This meeting technically meant nothing to me. She was slightly backing away, anxious for meeting the beast. I then looked at the three Volturi leaders. All were still and calculating expressions.

Suddenly Caius spoke, "Felix, hold her still."

Before I could protest, Felix was holding my arms back. For what though, was answered moments later. Caius looked to Aro who nodded his head. Caius signaled something to the vampires holding the werewolf. They let go of the chains broke the chains easily, and jumped far back. I yelped when I realized the only prey the frantic werewolf saw, as a threat, was Kai, standing in his view.

Kai gave a loud growl of objection, jumping high out of its path, and I cursed. No matter how much Caius would twist the words and facts later, I knew he set this up. Would he really bring another werewolf for a normal reason? No, he hoped there would be a fight. And whoever won, well, there would be one less problem for him.

The werewolf was more upright, standing on his hind legs. He was smaller, but way more aggressive. As much as I knew and trusted how strong Kai was, the werewolf's muscles were more defined, and he appeared more agile. But he looked more scared than Kai.

I gazed in horror over Felix's arm wrapped tightly around my neck.

My skin prickled as the beast finally got at Kai. He had grazed her ribs. Dark liquid wet her shiny coat.

I avoided looking at the fight, despite how gruesome it could become, in favor of glaring at Aro and Caius.

"You knew. And you never told me." I said, just above a whisper.

"Oh go cry yourself to sleep, she's doing well." Caius quipped. I clenched me hands as tight as I could around Felix's arms. If he were human, some bones would be breaking.

"The deal is off Caius. You said no funny business." I said, trying to get rid of the smirk on his face.

"I swear I had _no_ idea." He said stone-faced, but voice full of humor.

**Well, what do you think? Caius is a dirty rat? I think so. And will Kai survive? I don't even know myself. Wouldn't that just be a rut in your morning? Anyways, please review…**

**-Love Sage94**


	14. Chapter 14: Fixed At Zero

**This is where the first part is coming to a close. I was got quite a bit of butterflies writing the last chapter. I'm writing a sequel, so if you could PM me anything you would like covered (ex: relationships you would like more developed) **

Chapter 14: Fixed at Zero

Felix had his arm firmly around me, but almost half hazard, because it wasn't as tight as before. I closed my eyes tightly, imagining wringing Aro's neck, and getting to Caius second.

Opening my eyes, I watched the scenes unfold before me. Kai tried her best to dodge, but she was slowing. Every one could tell. The werewolf seemed to have an unlimited amount of speed, swiping every time she was within five feet.

I carefully unwrapped Felix's arm from around me, my stomach flipping, as if I was pushing boundaries. He could pull me back at any moment, but he didn't, as if he knew. Next, I walked up to beside Caius, pulling at his hand, to make him realize I was there beside him. He was really focused.

"Stop it." I said softly. I couldn't expect him to not object. His lip turned up at the corner, and he went back to watching the "spectacle".

My heart hurt thinking about it, but if he wouldn't stop this, then I would have to. I kneeled down, as if in defeat. I tied my shoes, picturing the next few instances. I took three deep breaths. This might hurt.

Coming out of my crouch, I ran out into the space where Kai was fighting. I could feel the places where Caius was about to grab. I got in between them. Which was a stupid idea.

The werewolf looked at me puzzled, while Kai whined.

"Kai, go." I said.

She growled in response, "No". The werewolf sniffed the air. Its reflective eyes stared me down. I could feel the vampires holding their breath (if they ever did.)

I remembered the package in my shirt. I backed into Kai's furry side, as the werewolf hunched its shoulders, readying another attack.

"Kai, take this." I whispered. Kai covered my view of the crowd, and I took the Ziploc out of my shirt, and was trying to decide where to put it.

For some reason, I knew I wouldn't be too hurt after this. As long as the thought that Kai could get away filled me, I would be all right.

Kai opened her mouth a bit, and I slipped the bag inside. We nodded to each other, she, somehow knowing this could be the last.

"Quick, Kai," I gasped. Before the werewolf could lunge, I charged at it. Maybe I caught everyone off guard, maybe I didn't, but I do know they were more pre-occupied with me, than Kai. I trusted that Kai was fast, and knew she could get away.

The werewolf cut my shoulder, sending my face rushing at the ground.

I don't think being attacked by the werewolf scared me as much as it should have. It growled and turned around, it's heavy breathing against my neck. My eyes widened at the impending doom.

Suddenly, the heavy breathing stopped. Everything went blank.

* * *

I hadn't been asleep, because then I would have been dreaming. I was induced by something. Not even the shoulder wound hurt. Nor the scar Kai gave me across my back.

The whiteness faded. Slowly, and I realized my pain again. The freshness of it returned, and I screamed.

My mouth was still full of dirt, and the sting of air hitting my shoulder. I made a high-pitched moan, panicking because of my injuries.

I heard a yell. I knew it was too perfect a shout to be human; it had to be either Caius or Aro.

I felt myself being picked up by the back of my shirt.

"Where is she headed?" A voice spat out. My vision came back to me, and I saw Aro, furious. Beyond him, I could see Caius angrily attacking the werewolf, cursing and yelling.

I had to smile though. Kai got away. "I don't know." I spat out the dirt in my mouth on the ground.

"What do you mean you _don't know_?" He seethed. Aro grasped my hand desperately, trying to find something. I knew he couldn't, because I knew slim to nothing.

"Your guessing would be as good as mine." I said.

His eyes narrowed, and he thrusted me back to the ground. I coughed, roughly trying to regain my breath. Then, when I got it back, I started laughing really, really hard. I won. Practically.

"Shut the girl up." Aro said, massaging his temples, and turning away from me.

The little boy, Alec, looked at me, and yet again, whiteness overcame me.

* * *

"It shall be swift." I heard a soft voice.

"Very painful as well." Came a sardonic voice.

I groaned, feeling this was way too early in the morning.

Suddenly, the feelings of everyday life came back to me. Alec made me forget. I felt the cold marble floor beneath my back. My oddly painless back. It must be healed. Had I been out of it that long? My body felt frail and tingly, probably because I hadn't used it.

"What?" I mumbled dumbly.

"Marcus, you wanted to be the one…" I heard Aro say.

The one to what? Kill me? I thought this might've been over with already, actually.

"He_llo_?" I rang out. My voice sounded lazy, but no one was talking to me.

"Get it over with." Caius rushed.

Actually, I was up for it. If it's quick, then I won't mind dying.

"I'm sorry." It was the quietest whisper in my right ear. I finally opened my eyes to see Marcus leaning over me. The only kind person in this house to me without reason was leaning over, about to kill me. And he was apologizing. Maybe this was an alright way to go.

"Do it." I said aloud. I took in his scent, noting his features.

As he settled his mouth above my jugular, he hesitated. Was he letting fear set in before he did it?

Finally, he sunk his teeth in. As he started to drink, I knew this would be long. I was expecting a neck break, not… this. It wasn't so much the impact, but the tingle afterwards. The tingling was a spark for the fire.

Suddenly, the pain kicked in. My blood caught fire almost instantly, burning my insides. I tried to push him off, but he held still.

"Marcus." Aro's voice was warped, but it told the vampire on top of me to caution. Caution for what?

"Marcus!" Caius commanded.

I struggled under his body, trying to move out of the way. And to my horror, he stopped.

"No, no, no, come back!" I screamed. If he didn't keep going, what would happen?

"How pathetic." Caius said.

I writhed on the floor, clutching at my neck, trying to scratch around the bite, hoping to itch the pain out. But I knew the pain was now unyielding.

I could not bear it. I wondered how I didn't pass out from the pain.

Continuous.

Pain.

Endless.

Fire.

Desire.

Blood.

Hunger.

Stop!

* * *

First thoughts were strangely unclear. How had I gotten here again? Blurry thoughts may have given me the answer, but were hard to notice.

The scents in the air were amazing. So crisp. That alone, the clean air about this place made me figure I had made it to that afterlife. I opened my eyes next, almost without thinking. It was night-time. A smaller moon than before. The same circular room as before.

"You're awake." A cheerful voice said.

_No. _Aro stood before me, grinning evilly. This was not the afterlife I was expecting. "Why, Aro?" I said. I was surprised though, by my clear voice. Clearer than before.

"It matters not _why_. That is too late a question." He said. Before I could think about it, I grabbing his throat, holding him high. What had he done to me? I can lift a grown man. "Are you going to hurt me, Autumn?" He teased.

"Maybe." I said angrily. I looked around the room, only to see the whole of the guard. Jane was not five yards behind Aro, poised for her power. Before I was going to let him down, I looked at the arm that held.

It was pale. Pale for me, anyways. I realized how cold I was. My once copper skin was an ashen brown. Were it not for my empty stomach, I would have thrown up.

Everything about seemed harder, more indestructible, and yet, I felt inside more fragile.

I knew what I was. A vampire.

"You look pale, Autumn. Maybe you should get something to eat." Caius said hinting at something. Some inside joke.

Pulled kicking and screaming through the front doors was Peter. I immediately felt a pull. Like I would rip his throat apart. This was a different hunger. I felt my eyes widen, and I jumped at him.

Caught mid-air, I was pulled into someone's body.

"Is this a sick joke, Aro?" I said, heaving deep breaths of Peter's aroma.

"Which part?" He asked, walking slowly to meet my eyes. "You don't know him, do you? So it should be no problem if you…" He let my imagination do the talking.

I looked quickly over to Peter. His eyes gazed at me in horror. He knew what I'd become. "It… it doesn't have to be him."

"Oh, but that is what makes your punishment so much more enjoyable for me." He said, taking my face in his hands. "Felix, let her go." He said simply. But I couldn't allow him to let me go.

As his arms left me, I felt my feet dragging my to Peter. I threw myself to the ground, shattering the marble floor where I fell. I grated my fingers on the ground to keep me from Peter.

My mistake was looking at Peter in the eyes. I would be the one to end his suffering, or Aro would make it somehow worse.

I ran to him, taking his throat in my mouth. His screams gargled as the blood I was drinking was leaving him. I pushed his hair back like a mother would, in contrast to the brutality I was using to devour him.

This is what I was, and always be.

**Review, and thank you all.**

**-Sage94**


	15. Chapter 15: AN

**Quick Author's Note**

Haha, i think i should make this clear by saying that this part of the series is over. Check out my new story, Volterra II: A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

its got loads more going for it (already has three chapters). So for those of you who haven't clued in yet, just go to my profile and its under stories i've written.

**FIN**


End file.
